


Un cambio en la historia.

by Nashitatu



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashitatu/pseuds/Nashitatu
Summary: Un cambio en la historia, trata de eso. hubo un cambio en la linea de tiempo y muchas cosas sucedieron como consecuencia, sumado al intento desesperado de que un dientudo consiga una pareja no es buena combinación. Descubran con quien se quedara Timmy y recuerden nada es lo que párese.





	1. ¿Un día normal?

Capítulo 1: ¿Un día normal? 

Desde aquel entonces en el que Timmy tenía 10 años ya habían pasado 4 años y varios meses y Timmy ya tenía 14 años para 15 años.

El día había iniciado normal como todos, pero resultó ser un gran engaño como todos.

Todo inicio con que cierta hada se llevara a Cosmo, Wanda y Poof cosa que no era normal, luego con que el cielo se nublara cuando segundos antes había sol y luego la aparición de tres adolescentes que no había visto hace años.

Lo que paso ese día:

El sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, todo indicaba que sería un día normal, pero ¿En verdad sería un día normal?

Dentro de una habitación donde el sol se filtraba por las cortinas se podía ver a un muchacho durmiendo, hasta que…

RINGGG!!!

Sonó el despertador asiendo que Timmy casi se cayera de la cama, el cómo pudo se sentó en el borde de la cama y apago el despertador.

-¡Timmy, buenos días!- grito Poof a sus espaldas, haciendo que el nombrado callera al suelo- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Poof flotando cerca de Timmy.

El hada de tan solo 4 años miraba preocupado a Timmy quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, Poof había crecido bastante a comparación del bebe que fue hace cuatro años, el cabello de Poof era color violeta, no era muy largo y caía en ondas que apenas se podían notar, en la base de la cabeza tenía un rulo pequeño que ya era propio de él, sus ojos eran color violeta más claro que el de su cabello, llevaba una remera violeta clarita y un pantalón violeta oscuro y unas zapatillas blancas con detalles violetas como los cordones.

-Sí, solo me sorprendiste- contesto Timmy sentándose en el suelo y tocándose la cabeza por el golpe- ¿Y Cosmo y Wanda?- pregunto extrañado por no ver a las tres hadas juntas.

-Están haciendo el desayuno, tus padres dejaron una nota diciendo que tuvieron que salir antes al trabajo- respondió alegre Poof.

Hubo un breve segundo donde nada se escuchó hasta que…  
... un Poof se escuchó y una nube rosada se hizo presente y cuando se disipo se pudo ver a Jorgen parado mirándolos.

-Poof trae a tus padres- dijo Jorgen mirando hacia otro lado.

Poof desapareció, pero no sin antes hacer un puchero.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Timmy mirando a Jorgen aun sentado en el suelo.

-Entrenamiento especial para hadas- respondió Jorgen sin mirarlo.

Timmy ya con los años sabía distinguiera cuando él mentía u ocultaba algo.

“Si no me quiere decir, que no me diga”- pensó Timmy para sí mismo.

Al poco tiempo Poof volvió a aparecer con Cosmo y Wanda.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Wanda extrañada.

-Entrenamiento especial para hadas- volvió a repetir Jorgen con el mismo tono que antes.

Wanda y Cosmo suspiraron, y Poof estaba extrañado.

-¿Yo también tengo que ir?- pregunto Poof señalándose.

-También hay entrenamiento especial para hadas novatas- respondió Jorgen aun sin mirarlos.

Poof inflo los cachetes y frunció el entrecejo.

-Timmy cariño trataremos de ser rápidos- dijo Wanda.

Acto seguido desaparecieron los cuatro.

Timmy un en el piso suspiro y luego se paró, cuando hizo eso un poof se escuchó y una nota apareció flotando junto a una nube rosada.

-Te preparamos el desayuno, está en la cocina, suerte. Firma: Wanda, Cosmo y Poof- Timmy leyó la nota.

Timmy sonrió y fue a cambiarse para asistir a la escuela.

Timmy se paró frente al espejo que estaba en su habitación y ya cambiado se miró, llevaba una remera blanca debajo de una campera rosa que en el cierre tenía una estrella amarilla, también llevaba unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas blancas con cordones rosas, no era muy alto, pero si delgado, su pelo era marrón, no muy claro ni muy oscuro, su flequillo caía al lado derecho de la cara y sus ojos eran celestes, lo más distintivo de él eran los dos dientes que sobresalían de su boca, no eran tan grandes como cuando tenía 10 años pero se hacían notar. 

Él salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina, y al terminar el desayuno salió de la casa para tomar el autobús, desde que había terminado la primaria ya no tenían autobús escolar, ahora tenían que usar el trasporte público o el autobús común, Timmy estuvo un rato esperando hasta que llegara el autobús, cuando llego y subió, como ya era de costumbre se encontró con Chester y Aj, y a las pocas paradas subieron Elmer y Sanjay, estos dos últimos ya no eran sus amigos de respuesta sino que ahora los cinco eran amigos, al poco tiempo llegaron a la parada que debían bajar.

Los cinco caminaron a su colegio, el edificio de la secundaria era bastante grande, tenía tres pisos sin contar la planta baja, y las aulas especiales como música, arte y química estaban en el tercer piso y casi todos los días tenían que ir a alguna aula especial.  
El timbre sonó y todos entraron al edificio, y luego entraron al aula correspondiente de ellos que estaba en el segundo piso y se quedaron parados en un rincón del aula ablando hasta que la profesora llego, los lunes las dos primeras horas tenían literatura y esa profesora era muy simpática, cuando vieron a la profesora entrar al aula cada quien fue a su asiento, pero lo que le llamo la atención a todos es que la profesora dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio, saludo y no se sentó, Timmy miro por la ventana y noto que se estaba nublando, eso fue algo que no le agrado.

-Chicos, hoy tendremos nuevos compañeros- dijo feliz la profesora de literatura (Teresa).

Todos se miraron entre si y luego volvieron a mirar al frente donde estaba la profesora.

-Me han dicho que ya muchos lo conocen pero yo lo presentare igual, él es Remy Cajallena- dijo teresa mientras el nombrado entraba.

Remy entro menos seguro de lo que aparentaba ya que como siempre mostraba una actitud que parecía que decía: soy superior a ustedes.

-Ve a sentarte- dijo la profesora.

Remy se sentó en un pupitre al lado de la ventana en la segunda fila.

-Parece que los demás no han llegado- dijo la profesora mirando la puerta.

De golpe se escuchó un trueno y algunas chicas gritaron.

-Cálmense, solo es el mal clima- dijo la profesora mientras se acercaba a la puerta y miraba a los costados, de golpe miro a su izquierda y dijo- Chicos por aquí-

Se escucharon pasos algo apurados.

-Pasen- dijo corriéndose de la puerta

Un chico bastante alto entro, su piel estaba bronceada, llevaba una campera violeta grisácea que en el cierre tenía un cráneo, unos pantalones azules y zapatillas negras, parecía fuerte, su pelo era negro y sus ojos rojos, y en algunos pocos rasgos se parecía a Timmy.

\- Chicos, él es Nega- dijo la profesora mientras el nombrado entraba.

Timmy abrió ampliamente los ojos y palideció. “Esto no puede ser bueno…” pensó Timmy con una expresión de pánico “…quizás puede que me equivoque” pensó al final tratando de recuperar el color de la cara, mientras sonreía de costado.

Nega se hizo el desinteresado y miro la puerta.

La profesora se asomó por la puerta y dijo mirando hacia el lado derecho de la puerta de la parte de afuera- Pasa-

“Primero Remy, segundo Nega y tercero… … ¿Quién?”- pensó Timmy para sí mismo asustándose un poco.

El tercer chico paso y todos lo miraron atentamente, no era muy alto, llevaba una camisa roja con rallas negras formando cuadrados, unos pantalones grises y unas zapatillas blancas con cordones negros, el tono de su piel era bastante claro a comparación de Nega, su cabello era negro, su flequillo era largo y caía al costado derecho de la cara tapando medio ojo, sus ojos eran color celeste y tenía un par de dientes que sobresalían un poco de su boca, no eran llamativos pero se hacían notar.

Timmy parecía que lo estaba escaneando, hasta que le reconoció.

-Chicos él es Gary- dijo la profesora presentándolo.

Para Timmy ni hacía falta que digan su nombre, él ya lo había reconocido, pero no tenía su típico atuendo, ni sus gafas o peinado, parecía un Gary completamente distinto al que vio por última vez.

-Siéntense donde gusten- dijo la profesora.

Nega y Gary pasaron por al lado de Timmy ignorándole.

Nega y Gary se sentaron a tras de todo, Nega del lado de la ventana y Gary a un pupitre de distancia de Nega y Timmy (Timmy estaba al frente y Nega al costado izquierdo).

La profesora miro hacia afuera y luego se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio en silencio.

Varios chicos y chicas se murmuraban cosas que no se podían escuchar, Timmy no se quería dar vuelta para no hacer obvio el hecho de que los miraba, movió un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda y pudo ver de reojo a Nega quien se encontraba con los brazos sobre el pupitre y con la cabeza apoyada en ellos mirando hacia la ventana, “Parece aburrido, me pregunto que vino a hacer aquí” pensó Timmy mientras lo miraba, de un momento a otro algo se movió en el bolsillo de Nega y a Timmy le llamo la atención, Nega se enderezo y saco un celular de su bolsillo derecho, encendió la pantalla y tecleo algunas cosas en ella y de golpe sonrió de costado, apretó algo en la pantalla y su sonrisa se amplió, Nega giro en su asiento para ver a alguien y luego le saco la lengua para después sonreír más ampliamente, dos cosas cruzaron por la mente de Timmy “¿Cómo es que Nega tiene un celular? Y ¿Le saco la lengua a Gary?, esas dos preguntas rondaban por la mente de Timmy quien estaba desconcertado.

-Chicos a que no saben quién regreso y como siempre llega tarde- dijo la profesora sonriendo mientras acomodaba sus papeles.

De pronto se escuchó pasos como si una persona corriera y alguien entro o intento entrar ya que cuando apenas cruzo el marco de la puerta un trueno se escuchó y ella cayó al suelo.

-¿Cariño estas bien?- pregunto la profesora levantándose.

-Sí, perfecta- Dijo la muchacha parándose de golpe.

La chica tenía el cabello color marrón muy largo, le llegaba hasta la cadera y una parte del pelo la tenía teñida de azul, la muchacha no era muy alta, llevaba una remera de manga larga color blanco y sobre ella un chaleco azul con flores blancos, también llevaba unas calzas negras.

-Tanaya - dijeron varios alumnos a la vez.

-Ve a sentarte- dijo la profesora contenta.

La así llamada Tanaya paso por al lado de Timmy despeinándolo con la mano y se fue a sentar precisamente en el banco entre Gary y Timmy.

Tanaya volteo en su asiento y miro a Nega y luego a Gary saludando con entusiasmo con la mano pero sin decir una sola palabra y se volvió a dar vuelta.


	2. El primer día de escuela.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es parecido al primero pero cuenta un poco como sintieron el primer dia de clases Nega y Gary.

Capitulo 2: Primer día de escuela.

El cielo se estaba nublando y se podía ver a dos chicos dirigiéndose a la entrada de la escuela.

-Qué raro, el cielo se está nublando- era Gary quien hablaba.

-Siempre sucede cuando estoy aquí- fue Nega quien continuo hablando.

Nega y Gary entraron al edificio y ambos se frenaron.

-¿Cuál piso es?- pregunto Gary.

Nega busco en su bolcillo y saco un papel

-Segundo piso- dijo Nega leyendo el papel.

Ambos subieron la primera escalera en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Gary mientras se dirigían a subir la segunda escalera.

-Nada- contesto Nega serio.

-No me mientas, que hay algo que te pasa- dijo Gary mientras subían los primeros escalones.

-Dije que no me sucede nada- dijo Nega subiendo más deprisa dejándolo atrás.

-Nega- Gary simplemente lo nombro.

Nega suspiro, y se detuvo, quedando parado a unos escalones de distancia de Gary.

-Es solo que se siente raro volver a estar aquí- dijo Nega mientras se daba la vuelta sin mirarlo- aparte ya me había acostumbrado a la isla- continuo mirándolo.

-Bueno, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a estar aquí- comento Gary sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras- Ya verás que cuando volvamos te quejaras de que te acostumbraste a estar aquí-

Nega sonrió de costado y subió las escaleras junto a Gary.

Al llegar al segundo piso observaron un pasillo bastante largo.

-¿Qué salón era?- pregunto Gary.

Nega se fijó en la hoja y se quedó pensando, hasta que dijo- la tinta esta corrida-

-¿Que?- pregunto Gary extrañado.

Nega simplemente dio vuelta la hoja mostrándosela y Gary suspiro en respuesta.

Nega le extendió la hoja y Gary la tomo, y vio una mancha borrosa.

-Podría ser cualquier número- dijo desilusionado Gary mientras observaba la mancha borrosa en la hoja.

Nega se paró al lado de él y miro nuevamente la hoja.

-Parece un tres- Comento Nega y Gary solo lo miro confuso- Aunque también podría ser un ocho o cinco o incluso un uno- continúo hablando Nega entre risas.

Gary sonrió de costado- También podría ser un pájaro-

-Yo veo un extraterrestre muy feo- dijo Nega apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Gary- O un robot- continúo hablando.

Gary se rio - Si inclinas un poco la hoja parece una equis- dijo Gary mientras inclinaba la hoja.

-¿Crees que se confundieron y nos dieron un mapa del tesoro?- pregunto Nega aun apoyado en su hombro.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Gary mientras Nega se distanciaba un poco caminando de espaldas a él.

-Porque la equis marca el lugar del tesoro- dijo Nega dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

Gary en respuesta solo empezó a reír.

-Esto no es gracioso, estoy hablando en serio- dijo Nega tratando de hacerse el ofendido pero no aguantaba la risa y termino riéndose.

De golpe se escuchó un trueno acompañado de algunos gritos y Gary salto en su lugar del susto.

-¿Te asustaste?- pregunto Nega riendo.

-Me asustaron más los gritos que el trueno- contesto entre risas Gary.

-Chicos por aquí- escucharon ambos una vos que parecía de una mujer adulta.

Ambos vieron a Teresa asomada por una puerta, ambos la reconocieron ya que la directora se las había presentado junto con algunos otros profesores que tendrían.

Corrieron no muy rápido hacia donde estaba ella.

-Pasen- dijo cuando ambos estaban en la puerta.

Cuando la profesora se corrió de enfrente de la puerta Nega paso primero.

Al entrar en el aula miro con desinterés a los que serían sus compañeros.

-Chicos él es Nega- dijo la profesora.

Luego de que la profesora lo presentara miro hacia la puerta.

La profesora se acercó a la puerta y miro hacia el lado derecho de afuera.

-Pasa- Fue lo único que dijo Teresa.

Gary entro mirando rápidamente a todos y podía sentir que le estaban mirando atentos.

-Siéntense donde gusten- dijo la profesora.

Nega camino frente a Gary y paso por al lado de Timmy a propósito.

Gary mientras caminaba puso ver a Remy sentado al lado de la ventana y cuando estaba pasando por al lado de Timmy, noto que este estaba un poco nervioso.

Gary se sentó atrás de todo al igual que Nega pero este estaba a un banco de distancia.

Desde su asiento Gary observo como Nega ponía los brazos sobre el pupitre y apoyaba la cabeza, Gary lo observo un rato y tomo la hoja que tenía en su bolcillo que tenía que decir el piso y el aula, tomo un lápiz que había bajo la mesa, ya que les permitieron guardar las cosas que necesitarían para la escuela la semana anterior, con el lápiz en mano empezó a escribir algo en la hoja, cuando termino se dispuso a ver si Nega seguía en la misma posición, pero cuando levanto la cabeza vio a Timmy mirando a Nega por el rabillo del ojo, Gary tomo su celular que estaba en su pantalón y comenzó a escribir.

“Hola, cuanto tiempo. ;P. ¿Sabías que Timmy te está mirando?” decía el mensaje que le envió a Nega.

Desde su lugar vio como Nega se enderezaba, sacaba de su bolsillo su celular, sonreía y tecleaba algunas cosas.

El celular de Gary vibro y leyó el mensaje.

“Es muy obvio” fue el mensaje que recibió de Nega.

Gary miro la hoja que había escrito y le saco una foto enviándosela junto a un mensaje.

Nega leyó el mensaje que decía “La equis marca el lugar” pero luego abrió la foto y vio que en la hoja que decía el piso y el aula Gary había dibujado un mapa del tesoro.

Nega sonrió y se giró mirando a Gary, y luego le saco la lengua, mientras que Gary hacia lo mismo.

-Chicos a que no saben quién regreso y como siempre llega tarde- escucharon a la profesora hablar.

De pronto se escuchó pasos como si una persona corriera y alguien entro o intento entrar ya que cuando apenas cruzo el marco de la puerta un trueno se escuchó y ella cayó al suelo.

-¿Cariño estas bien?- pregunto la profesora levantándose.

-Sí, perfecta- Dijo la muchacha parándose de golpe.

Ni a Gary, ni a Nega le resulto familiar.

-Tanaya- escucharon a varios decir a la vez lo que le llamo la atención a Gary y Nega.

-Ve a sentarte- dijo la profesora contenta.

Gary y Nega observaron a Tanaya pasar por al lado de Timmy despeinándolo con la mano, ella se sentó entre Gary y Timmy y luego se dio vuelta saludando con mucho entusiasmo a Nega y Gary, este último hizo el mismo gesto con la mano solo que algo extrañado, Tanaya sonrió y se dio vuelta.

Cuando Tanaya se dio la vuelta, Nega y Gary se miraron extrañados.


	3. ¿Cupido en la isla?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> básicamente en este capitulo va a haber un recuerdo.

No había pasado ni media hora desde que la profesora de Literatura comenzó a hablar del Lenguaje Gramatical.

Gary quien estaba aburrido echo un vistazo a su alrededor, vio a varios chicos durmiendo y uno de ellos era Chester, algunos con los celulares y un grupo de chicas se susurraban cosas y cada tanto le miraban, y se daban vuelta rápido.

Gary volvió a mirar el pizarrón, “Esto ya lo sé” fue lo único que pensó, al poco tiempo miro a Nega quien se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos durmiendo, “Hace mucho que no duerme bien” pensó Gary mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Recién había pasado la media hora y la profesora no paraba de hablar dejando pausas para escribir alguna que otra palabra en el pizarrón, “Prácticamente está narrando lo que dice el libro al pie de la letra”.

Gary miro al frente y vio a Tanaya y Timmy pasándose papeles con cosas escritas, “No puedo creer que por una tontería hayamos terminado aquí”, pensó mientras recordaba el día que cambio lo que se había convertido en su vida cotidiana.

Lo que paso hace cuatro meses:

¡Nega!- grito una niña que parecía enojada mientras se aceraba al susodicho- ¡Quiero jugar!- volvió a gritar solo que esta vez al lado de la persona que buscaba.

Nega estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol con una expresión serena.

La niña parecía tener 4 años, tenía el pelo marrón que le llegaba recto hasta el hombro, su flequillo al igual que el resto del pelo también caía recto solo que hasta las cejas, sus ojos eran verdes, y llevaba un vestido blanco con flores amarillas e iba descalza.

-No- dijo Nega sabiendo las consecuencias de decirle que no a esa niña.

La niña bajo la mirada y comenzó a hacer un puchero, y al poco tiempo grito, pero no fue un grito común, todos los vidrios estallaron y todos los seres de la isla se taparon los oídos, al poco tiempo dejo de gritar y se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Ya acabaste?- pregunto Nega aun sereno.

-Si- respondió la niña para hacer un puchero a continuación.

Ambos escucharon pasos acercándose pero no miraron, ya sabían quién era.

-Gina. ¿Qué paso?- era Gary quien se había parado junto a Nega mirando a la tal Gina.

-Nada- respondió Gina sin mirarlo.

-Sí, algo paso. ¿Qué fue?- Gary afirmo para volver a preguntar.

-No encuentro a los demás y nadie quiere jugar conmigo- respondió Gina mientras se ponía a llorar.

Gary se arrodillo en la tierra y la abrazo, y cuando Gina dejo de llorar él tomo un poco de distancia para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sabes que cada uno tiene sus deberes que resolver y que a veces no tienen tiempo de jugar, no es que no quieran, ¿No pensaste que quizás no encuentras a los demás porque están haciendo algo que te involucre en un futuro cercano?- Gary explico para luego preguntar, pero Gina solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Sabes? Creo que hoy Tommy hoy está libre, estoy seguro de que le gustaría que le hagas compañía- Gina al escucharlo sonrió de inmediato.

-Gracias- dijo Gina abrazándolo y luego se fue corriendo a continuación.

Gary se paró del suelo y con Nega vio cómo se marchaba.

-¿Hice bien?- pregunto Nega aun sereno.

-Si, a veces necesita gritar- respondió Gary.

-Todavía no entiendo que niño pediría un amigo con un súper berrinche- comento Nega.

-No creo que eso haya sido lo que deseo el niño o niña- Dijo Gary borrando su sonrisa del rostro.

Nega miro a Gary extrañado por la forma en que dijo eso, fue una mescla de tristeza y enojo, Nega no sabía si decirle que en verdad no pensaba eso y que solo lo dijo sin pensar o ver a donde llegaría la conversación. 

Nega opto por la segunda opción.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Nega sin despegar los ojos de Gary tratando de observar cada gesto posible.

-A las consecuencias de los deseos, tanto tú, como yo, como los demás, tenemos nuestras consecuencias con las que tenemos que vivir y lidiar todos los días, algunas se notan más que otras pero no dejan de estar ahí- Respondió Gary aun con ese tono extraño.

-Siempre podemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿No?- afirmo Nega para luego preguntar.

-Si- Respondió Gary pero su vos sonaba dudosa y su mirada estaba perdida.

-Gary, mírame- Nega lo nombro y luego le pidió algo importante para él.

Gary bajo la mirada cerro los ojos un segundo y luego los abrió girando la cabeza para ver a Nega a los ojos, lo único que Nega logro ver en su mirada era cansancio, Gary sonrió un momento, pero Nega noto que esa sonrisa era forzada y a la vez débil, y en ese segundo Nega noto lo que era la inconfundible tristeza.

-¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo?- pregunto Nega acercándose un poco, pero Gary bajo la mirada- Gary mírame- Dijo Nega mientras tomaba el rostro de Gary con ambas manos y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos- Puedes contar conmigo, porque somos la familia que escogimos, todos nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de irnos, pero seguimos aquí porque somos una familia, un poco rara, pero tratamos de entendernos entre nosotros, porque al fin y al cabo todos terminamos aquí por motivos similares y tú siempre me dices que eso es nuestro pasado, no nuestro futuro- Continuo hablando Nega tratando de mantener un tono calmado en su voz a pesar de que el ver a Gary hacia le molestaba y preocupaba- ¿Puedes contar conmigo?- Pregunto por última vez Nega.

Gary solo cerro los ojos y lo abrazo de golpe apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Nega, Nega simplemente le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza y casi con miedo de que si lo soltaba lo perdería, estuvieron así un rato hasta que Gary se relajó en el abrazo, Nega se separó de él, pero tomo su rostro con ambas manos y movió los pulgares por debajo de los ojos como si limpiara lagrimas invisibles que en verdad no estaban ahí, Nega se acercó más a Gary y le beso la frente mientras el contrario cerraba los ojos.

De pronto se escuchó el canto de un pájaro, un canto que ambos reconocieron.

Nega soltó a Gary con cuidado, Gary simplemente volteo a ver al ave en un árbol cercano, Gary silbo una melodía y el pájaro se acercó volando apoyándose en la mano que Gary había levantado segundos antes, el ave tenía una nota atada en una de las patas, Nega se acercó al ave y desato la nota.

-Es la bruja, dice que es una emergencia- dijo Nega mientras miraba la pequeña hoja.

-Tenemos que ir- Dijo Gary sonriendo con calma.

-Mientras no estén Tania y Talía, no quiero que me conviertan en sapo- comento Nega recordando de lo que eran capases esas brujas cuando se aburrían.

Gary rio recordando lo que había pasado hace algunas semanas.

-Esto es serio- dijo Nega tratando de hacerse el ofendido.

-Si muy serio- dijo Gary entre risas.

Nega termino riendo y al poco tiempo caminaron dentro del bosque, estuvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una casa vieja.

Gary y Nega caminaron hacia la puerta y golpearon a la vez, la puerta se abrió sola y dentro se vio una sala, ambos entraron y esperaron que apareciera la persona o ser que buscaban.

-Nega, Gary, gracias por venir- se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

En la sala había entrado lo que parecía una mujer con una capa negra que cubría su pelo y cuerpo por completo, pero también llevaba una máscara blanca que tapaba su rostro, lo único que se podía ver eran sus oscuros ojos marrones.

-No es ningún problema, hace mucho que no nos veíamos- Dijo Gary con amabilidad.

-Lamento molestarlos, pero…- comenzó a hablar para dejar una pausa y suspirar con molestia- …hay un ser que intenta pasar la barrera que puse en la isla- continuo ablando con un tono de molestia.

-¿Un ser?- Pregunto Nega- ¿No sabes quién es?- pregunto desconcertado.

Gary solo la miro extrañado.

La mujer suspiro y respondió- Es un mágico-

-¿Un padrino?- pregunto Gary extrañado.

-Creo que sí y solo es uno- respondió la bruja.

-¡¿Y qué mierda quiere?!- Nega pregunto en voz alta y enojado.

-Sinceramente no lo sé- contesto la bruja- ¿Quieren que le deje pasar la barrera?- pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¡¿Para qué?!- pregunto más enojado Nega.

-Nega, cálmate- pidió Gary con un tono muy calmado en su voz.

Nega suspiro- ¿Puedes hablar tú con él?- pregunto luego con un tono más calmado.

-Por supuesto, si quieren pueden quedarse detrás de la puerta a escuchar- Respondió la bruja con un tono más alegre.

-Gracias- Agradeció Gary.

Nega y Gary salieron de la casa y se quedaron detrás de la puerta de entrada con esta serrada.

La bruja se sentó en un sillón que había en la sala y a los pocos segundos apareció una nube rosada y se escuchó un poof, el ser mágico estaba de espaldas a ella.

-¿Qué necesitas Cupido?- pregunto la bruja seria.

Cupido se dio vuelta de golpe y la miro extrañado.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Cupido.

-Una bruja- respondió ella con seriedad.

Cupido tenía una expresión de confusión y solo dijo- Busco a Gary El Imaginario y a Nega Timmy-

-¿Para que los necesites?- pregunto la bruja sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz.

-¿Los conoces?- pregunto Cupido.

-Sí- su respuesta fue corta.

-Los voy a ir a buscar- Dijo Cupido.

-No- dijo la bruja.

-No fue una pregunta- dijo Cupido algo enfadado.

-No puedes andar en esta isla como si estuvieras en tu casa, yo permití que cruzaras la barrera- cuando ella hablo parecía no tener emoción alguna.

-Una bruja no puede poner barreras y menos en toda una isla- dijo Cupido.

-Pedí un favor, y es descortés venir sin invitación o sin haber preguntado previamente- volvió a hablar sin ninguna pisca de emoción.

Cupido suspiro y se disculpó- Lo siento, pero es importante- 

-Así está mejor. ¿Quieres leche y galletas?- pregunto la bruja mientras se paraba y caminaba a lo que era la cocina.

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado Cupido.

-¿Estas apurado?- pregunto la bruja.

-Sí- contesto firme Cupido.

-¿Alguien te corre?- pregunto la bruja.

-No- contesto Cupido extrañado.

-Entonces siéntate y espérame- dijo la bruja.

Cupido se sentó en uno de los sillones amplios de la sala frente a una mesita, la bruja volvió con una bandeja grande con varias tazas y muchas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-¿Porque tantas?- pregunto Cupido al ver como la bruja colocaba la bandeja en la mesita.

-Para Nega y Gary. ¡Pasen chicos!- respondió y luego alzo la voz para que le pudieran escuchar.

La puerta se abrió y entraron, primero Nega y detrás Gary, Cupido abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo sabían que los estaba buscando?- pregunto confundido Cupido.

-Fue una coincidencia, alguien intentaba cruzar la barrera y siempre que pasa yo les avisó y al saber que era un mágico les pedí que esperaran afuera- respondió la bruja sentándose en un sillón para una persona.

Cupido se levantó y floto hacia Nega y Gary mientras sacaba unas fotos del bolsillo.

-¿No te deberías parecer a Timmy?- pregunto Cupido mientras miraba la foto y luego a Nega.

-Cuando Nega se independizo y creció, su apariencia cambio- dijo la bruja mientras tomaba una taza de lo que parecía café con leche.

-Y agradezco eso- Dijo Nega de mal humor.

Cupido luego miro la otra foto y miro a Gary, repitió esa acción barias veces.

-¿Gary?- pregunto Cupido.

-¿Si?- Dijo Gary y sonó como una pregunta.

Cupido soltó las fotos y se acercó muy rápido a Gary quien estaba extrañado, Cupido tomo el flequillo de Gary y lo levanto.

-Si eres tú- dijo Cupido sorprendido.

-Cupido- Lo nombro la bruja.

Cupido miro a Gary quien estaba sorprendido y luego giro la cabeza para ver a la bruja, pero se topó con la mirada asesina de Nega.

-Espacio personal- dijo la bruja luego de tomar un sorbo de su taza.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre- se disculpó mientras soltaba el flequillo de Gary.

Nega se acercó a Gary y acomodo su flequillo un poco, Cupido parecía sorprendido, Nega se veía muy calmado al lado de Gary y el otro parecía ya acostumbrado a esas acciones por parte de Nega.

-Cupido siéntate por favor- pidió la bruja.

Cupido se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y luego Gary y Nega se sentaron enfrente.

-¿Qué necesitas Cupido?- pregunto Gary amablemente.

Cupido se sorprendió, Gary no se parecía nada a la foto o a lo que Jorgen había mencionado acerca de él- Es sobre Timmy.

Fin del recuerdo.

Sinceramente Gary no tenía ganas de seguir recordado lo que paso ese 22 de diciembre. “Parece que todo el mundo nos quiere causar dolor de cabeza” pensó Gary algo cansado.

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que inicio la clase, Gary observo como la profesora tomo de su bolso lo que parecía una campana y la movió haciendo un ruido agudo, en ese momento todos se despertaron y los que estaban dados vuelta en su asiento volvían a mirar al frente.

-Chicos ¿Alguien e puede explicar que es lo que hay en el pizarrón?- pregunto la profesora sonriendo.

Gary esperaba que Aj respondiera a los pocos segundos pero eso no paso.

-¿Un cuadro?- pregunto Chester.

-Sí, es un cuadro. ¿Pero de qué?- respondió Teresa y luego pregunto.

Hubo un largo tiempo en el que solo se escuchó el silencio.

-Es un cuadro comparativo de las raíces de la lengua- contesto Gary luego de un largo tiempo en el que nadie dijo nada.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Gary.

-Por fin tengo un alumno que entiende mis cuadros- dijo contenta la profesora quien parecía que un poco más y saltaría de la alegría.

Todos los demás estaban más que sorprendidos.

Al poco tiempo la profesora les hizo copiar el cuadro y luego sonó la campana que todos esperaban, la campana del recreo.


	4. Primer recreo

Capítulo 4: Primer recreo.

Apenas sonó el timbre, todos comenzaron a guardar las cosas debajo de la mesa.

-El profesor Raúl, dijo que tendrían prueba escrita, así que hoy estarán en el aula- dijo la profesora antes de salir por la puerta.

A continuación había alumnos asustados, otros sobresaltados, otros con expresiones de molestia y otros que corrieron fuera del aula, estos últimos parecían que iban a buscar sus libros de la siguiente materia.

Gary observo la reacción de todos, él estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cundo Nega cambio de haciendo y acerco su banco.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto Nega.

Gary a pesar de que no había notado cuando Nega se le sentó al lado, no parecía sorprendido.

-Raúl era el profesor de Construcción de la Tecnología ¿No?- Gary afirmo para luego preguntar, recordando que era una materia experimental debido a que otras escuelas no la tenían ya que no era oficial.

-Sí, él es el que nos tomó un examen para ver qué nivel de inteligencia teníamos- contesto Nega.

-Coeficiente Intelectual- aclaro Gary.

-Si, como digas NERD- dijo Nega exagerando la última palabra.

-No soy un nerd- dijo Gary haciendo un gesto extraño, entre enfadado y divertido.

-Como tú digas, pero te recuerdo que cuando vieron lo que habías obtenido en el examen te quisieron adelantar dos años- Nega le recordó que hasta la directora estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión, y quien se negó fue él.

Gary sonrió de costado debido a que Nega le llamaba Nerd desde que se tomó la costumbre de que cada vez que se aburría se ponía a leer algún libro que le daban las brujas para que los niños de la isla no fuesen tan ignorantes en el sentido de lo que se había vuelto el saber general, y como no había mucho que hacer en el lugar desde que las brujas los ayudaron, casi todos los días leía, también Nega leía pero había cosas que no le gustaba leer así que las dejaba de lado.

\- ¿Viste que Aj salió corriendo del aula?- pregunto Gary.

-Me sorprende que a él no lo hallan adelantado- fue la contestación de Nega.

-¿Crees que le este yendo mal con las materias? Se veía preocupado y estoy seguro que fue a buscar su libro- pregunto Gary y luego continúo hablando.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Nega bastante serio.

-Mmm…- Gary pensó-…bueno, ya sabes, dicen que la adolescencia es el peor mal que existe, no sabemos si eso le afecto en algún sentido- explico suspirando antes de hablar.

-buen punto- dijo Nega reconociendo que lo que decía Gary era verdad.

-¿Vamos al patio?- pregunto Gary tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Vamos- contesto Nega.

Nega se levantó y movió el banco devuelta a su sitio, espero a que Gary se parara y luego camino frente a él, Gary noto que nuevamente Nega paso por al lado de Timmy, Gary miro a Timmy de reojo quien estaba de costado mientras pasaba y vio la típica expresión nerviosa de este, a Gary se le cruzo un recuerdo de cuando era un amigo imaginario, Gary podía recordar una ocasión en la que Timmy rompió un jarrón y trataba de mentirle a su mama, “Timmy siempre ponía esa sonrisa cuando ocultaba algo”, fue lo que pensó Gary mientras cruzaba la puerta y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Nega y Gary bajaron las escaleras y al llegar a la planta baja fueron a sus casilleros, sus casilleros estaban uno al lado del otro, ambos sacaron sus almuerzos y fueron al patio.

Al llegar vieron a Remy comiendo solo en una mesa, ambos se le acercaron.

-¿Te podemos hacer compañía?- pregunto Gary a Remy.

-¿Qué les hace creer que quiero compañía?- pregunto Remy con un gesto de desprecio.

-Estoy seguro que no rechazaris la compañía de Timmy- contesto Nega con una enorme sonrisa, como si tratara de provocarlo.

Remy solo se sonrojo y trato de hacerse el desentendido.

-Nega no empieces- Pidió Gary mirando a Nega con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Quieras o no nos sentaremos igual- advirtió Nega mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa para quedar enfrente de Remy.

Gary se sentó al lado de Nega y sacaron sus almuerzos.

Remy no sabía que decir, a él Cupido le había avisado que tendría dos contrincantes he incluso le había mostrado fotos de ellos, así que sabía quiénes serían, pero en ese momento dudaba de que Gary y Nega supieran que eran enemigos entre sí.

-Remy, dime ¿Los mágicos te han dicho algo acerca de nosotros?- pregunto Nega mirando a los ojos de Remy cuando este alzo la vista.

Remy trago saliva de lo nervioso que se había puesto al toparse con la expresión fría de Nega, Remy era consciente de que se podía defender solo, pero sintió que algo le decía que no debía jugar con fuego y menos con Nega que parecía el doble o incluso el triple de fuerte que los alumnos o personas comunes.

-Nega, no hagas esa cara, que pareces un terrorista- dijo Gary como si regañara a un niño, mientras tomaba la oreja de Nega y tiraba había arriba con la fuerza suficiente para que Nega se quejara a la vez que se le formaba un sonrojo.

Esa acción saco a Remy de sus pensamientos y ahora los estaba mirando algo extrañado.

-Remy que no te asuste, siempre pone esas caras para imponer “respeto”- comento Gary aun tirando de la oreja de Nega mientras este se quejaba.

Remy noto el tono que utilizo Gary cuando dijo “respeto” cosa que lo hizo sonreír por un momento, pero luego se puso serio.

-¿No deberían de llevarse mal?- pregunto Remy aun serio.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Nega siendo aun tirado de la oreja pero con menos fuerza.

-Bueno, ahora los tres somos enemigos ¿No?- contesto Remy para luego preguntar.

Gary soltó la oreja de Nega y se tapó con la mano la boca como si aguantara la risa, sin embargo una pequeña risita se escuchó.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Remy con las mejillas rosada debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a que se rieran de algo que decía, aparte la risa no parecía una risa de maldad, sino de confianza.

-De ti- Contesto Gary sacándose la mano de la boca y sonriendo con las mejillas un tanto rosas debido a que contuvo la risa.

Remy abrió ampliamente los ojos y su cara se volvió roja, tanto por la sorpresa y vergüenza.

Nega se rio un poco, cosa que llamo la atención de Remy quien lo miro.

-Remy… …se podría decir que Gary y yo nos conocemos desde los 5 años, por una tontería como esta no dejaríamos de llevarnos bien… …Gary y yo somos la familia que escogimos...- Comento Nega dejando espacios mientras hablaba, Nega al ver el asombro de Remy, prosiguió a hablar- …No mal intérpretes, tenemos muchos amigos que son como familia para nosotros, pero Gary es el que conocí hace más tiempo- explico Nega.

-¿La familia que escogieron?- pregunto Remy algo extrañado y meditativo.

Gary sonrió- Hay familia con la que se nace, a veces buena y a veces no tanto, pero hay familia que puedes escoger, alguien en quien confíes y que el confié en ti, alguien a quien quieras y que te quiera también, alguien que trates de comprender y que también trate de comprenderte también, alguien que sepas que estará hay para voy y que vos estés hay para el- contesto Gary sabiendo que lo que decía era profundo- Como dijo Nega, no mal intérpretes, no siempre significa algo más íntimo, a veces es como un hermano o primo de corazón- Gary termino de hablar.

Gary comenzó a reír debido a que cuando dijo ÍNTIMO, Remy se sonrojo más fuerte y miro hacia otro lado.

-Si te pones así solo porque dijo “intimo”, no me imagino como te pondrás en la clase de Salud y adolescencia o cuando hablen de la reproducción- dijo Nega entre risas.

-Tú no eres quien para hablar de eso- comento Gary con una sonrisa amplia.

Nega solo se sonrojo un poco en respuesta y actuó ofendido.

-Yo soy muy serio con ese tema- dijo Nega en defensa mientras apoyaba su mano en el pecho y levantaba más la cabeza para enfatizar sus palabras.

Gary simplemente sonrió y levanto una ceja algo divertido, Nega lo observo y comenzó a reír de forma exagerada y con tanta intensidad que quedo acostado en el banco en el que estaban sentados él y Gary.

Remy comenzó a reír debido a que la risa de Nega le dio gracia.

Cuando Nega estaba dejando de reír un poco, Gary se inclinó y con los dedos le pico en las costillas sabiendo que aria reír al contrario.

-¡Cosquillas no!- grito Nega retorciéndose y riendo.

-Ruega por piedad- dijo Gary mientras continuaba con la acción.

-¡Piedad!- Grito Nega aun riendo.

-Está bien- dijo Gary frenando su acción de golpe.

Gary se enderezo en su asiento, pero Nega seguía tendido a lo largo del banco con los pies cerca de Gary y la cabeza colgando en el borde, las chicas que estaban en el banco de al lado que estaría aproximadamente a un poco más de un metro de distancia al ver la sonrisa que les dirigía Nega y saludaba con un leve movimiento de la mano, se sonrojaron.

-Lamento las molestias señoritas- dijo Nega haciendo un gesto exagerado con la mano en el pecho al darse cuenta de que las chicas eran uno o dos años menores que ellos y debido a que parecía que se habían asustado por el repentino ataque de risa.

-No… …hay… …problema- dijo tímidamente una de las tres chicas mirándolo algo sonrojada.

-Fue culpa de él- dijo Nega señalando a Gary aun acostado en el banco.

-Eso si me ofende- dijo Gary para tomar un sorbo del jugo de Nega.

-Hey, eso era mío- dijo Nega sentándose de golpe pero sin alzar la voz.

-Tú lo dijiste, ERA, tiempo pasado- dijo Gary con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se escuchó una campana de un teléfono, Nega metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco el celular.

-Tienes tu celular apagado ¿No?- afirmo Nega para luego preguntar.

-Mmm… …no - contesto Gary pensando un poco.

Nega lo miro con una expresión interrogante-¿Entonces porque me llaman a mí?- pregunto- Yo sería su primera opción si vos no respondes, pero eso solo sería si no hubiese dejado en claro que estaba cansado de sus reglas, así que creo que ahora sería su última opción- Explico Nega

-Eres la única opción en realidad- aclaro Gary.

Nega seguía mirando a Gary esperando algo- ¿Y bien?- pregunto al ver que Gary ni lo miraba.

-Bueno…- inicio Gary para tomar un sorbo de jugo de manzana- …silencie los mensajes y llamadas de ellos- Continuo hablando tratando de parecer inocente mientras decía eso.

-Veo que a ti también te cansaron- comento Nega sonriendo de costado.

-Son más testarudos que los niños, me tratan de convencer de que convenza a la bruja de dejar de interferir con la visión de lo que hacemos, porque ellos no pueden ver nuestro progreso y demás cosas, y yo les dije una y otra vez que ella solo interferiría con la visión asta cierto rango en el que estemos nosotros y siempre y cuando no sea una emergencia, pero ellos no entienden- Gary explico tratando de que no sonara como una queja.

-¿Interferencia en la visión por una bruja? - Pregunto Remy siendo lo único que logro captar mejor de toda lo que dijo Gary.

-Lo siento, no podemos decir mucho- Dijo en forma de disculpa Gary.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Remy desconcertado.

-a lo que Gary se refiere a que Jorgen no dejara que digamos nada, pero tú lo puedes averiguar si hablas con Timmy- contesto Nega.

La cara de Remy se puso color tomate- No creo que eso sea fácil con la historia que tenemos- comento.

-Sí, sabemos tu historia y no es peor que la nuestra- dijo Nega tratando de darle más confianza a Remy.

-Lo haces sonar muy mal- dijo algo desanimado Remy sin entender porque se sentía así.

De momento a otro el celular de Nega volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era una llamada.

-Hola… …si… …ya entendí… …te esperamos allí... …adiós- Nega contesto la llamada y comenzó a hablar para luego colgar.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Gary.

-Tenemos que ir, es una emergencia- `dijo Nega serio.


	5. Algo inesperado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada es lo que parece. Ténganlo en cuenta

Capítulo 5: Algo inesperado

Nega se levantó de golpe y tomo del brazo a Gary para jalarlo a dentro del edificio.

Nega noto que Timmy, Tanaya y sus amigos no despegaban los ojos de ellos dos mientras pasaban cerca de ellos, Gary simplemente siguió a Nega ignorando las miradas provenientes del grupo, pero al fin y al cabo Gary no tenía más opción que seguirlo debido a que Nega lo jalaba de la muñeca.

Cuando Nega y Gary entraron al edificio, Tanaya se puso a hablar con el grupo de chicos (Timmy, Chester, Elmer y Sanjay, menos Aj que se había encerrado en un aula a estudiar).

-Esos no pueden ser los Nega y Gary de los que me contaste- dijo sobresaltada Tanaya.

Timmy comenzó a sacudir los brazos y la cabeza con la esperanza de detener lo que su amiga iba a decir.

-El Nega que vi, no se parece a ti y parece que hace ejercicio cosa que no es común a menos que sea un descerebrado que le gusta pelearse con todo el mundo o que sea fisicoculturista o gay, y el chico cool con jopo no lo vi, en cambio vi a un chico muy lindo por no decir más porque no me quiero pasar, que parece muy simpático y tiene pelo incontrolable- comento Tanaya exagerando en casi todas las palabras que decía.

-Kimosabi, ¿De qué nos perdimos?- pregunto Chester luego de llamar la atención de Timmy.

-Bueno…- comenzó Timmy sin saber cómo decirlo y poniendo su sonrisa nerviosa como de costumbre.

-Timmy- lo nombro Elmer.

-Bueno conocí a Gary y a Nega hace ya varios años pero no los había vuelto a ver desde que tenía 10 años- Timmy dijo rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado y sacudiendo la mano como si espantara una mosca.

-¿Y nos dices hasta ahora?- pregunto Chester como si estuviera indignado.

-Bueno… - comenzó a hablar Timmy algo nervioso, hasta que grito enfadado- ¡Ustedes nunca preguntaron!

-Ya chicos, déjenle esto a Mama, que ella quiere curiosear porque esos dos se fueron corriendo tan de golpe, luego de la escena que montaron en la mesa de Cajallena (Remy)- dijo Tanaya con una sonrisa amplia que Chester imito- Timmy cariño dime todo lo que sepas de esos dos- pidió Tanaya con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡O no! ¡No me meterás en otras de tus locuras Tanaya, la última vez nos castigaron porque cierta persona hizo una guerra de comida en la cocina y fuera del horario de almuerzo!- Se quejó en voz alta Timmy.

-Pero bien que te divertiste ese día- Comento Tanaya orgullosa de recordar ese día.

-Nunca cambias- fue la única respuesta de Timmy cuando Tanaya lo tomo del brazo y salió corriendo.

Tanaya corría junto a Timmy a gran velocidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba al alcance de la vista de nadie y freno en seco, como consecuencia, Timmy callo de cara al suelo.

-Timmy, cariño, debería hacer más ejercicio, no puede ser que cada vez que corremos te caigas cara al suelo- comento Tanaya de forma burlona.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, ¿No que eras mi amiga?- se quejó Timmy levantándose del suelo y tocando su nariz por el golpe.

-Como soy tu amiga, mi deber es molestarte y torturarte, y a la vez aprovecharme ya que me quieres y tengo padrinos mágicos como tú, y soy la única que sabe tus secretos- respondió con aires de grandeza Tanaya mientras ponía su mano en el pecho.

Timmy rodo los ojos y saco su mano de la nariz- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Timmy mirando a los costados, a lo cual Tanaya solo lo miro extrañada- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto viendo que su amiga no entendía.

-Tengo mi rastreador- respondió Tanaya, a lo cual Timmy le dio un gesto extrañado- El que le pedí a Carlina (Mi madrina mágica)- explico viendo la expresión de Timmy.

-Ya sé que Carlina es tu madrina, pero no recuerdo cuando pediste eso- explico Timmy.

-Fue un día en el que estaba aburrida y no te encontraba- explico Tanaya mientras sacaba un pequeño aparato circular de su bolsillo- Funciona con alguna pertenencia o ADN- explico mientras habría la tapa

-¿Y exactamente como planeas conseguir una pertenecía o ADN de ellos?- pregunto algo aséptico Timmy.

-Quizás alguno muerde su lápiz o quizás tengan algo que en el casillero que hayan usado a hace poco- Respondió Tanaya mirando el rastreador que tenía varios puntos verdes brillando.

-¿Eso no sería robar?- pregunto Timmy levantando la ceja.

-No si lo devolvemos luego- contesto Tanaya.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero vio algo que llamo su atención.

Cerca de la escalera vio a Nega en uno de los pasillos parado frente a Gary con el celular.

Tanaya agarro del brazo a Timmy y lo hizo agacharse detrás de una de las paredes.

-Tana…- comenzó a hablar Timmy pero Tanaya puso su mano en su boca.

-Cállate que quiero escuchar- susurro Tanaya mirando a los dos muchachos quienes estaban en silencio.

Tanaya se acercó lo suficiente para ver y Timmy solo se acomodó al lado de ella detrás de la pared.

-Nega ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Gary acercándose a Nega para ver el celular entre sus manos.

-Nada, nos está pidiendo que lo veamos en el teatro de la escuela- respondió Nega levantando la vista viendo que Gary estaba muy cerca de él.

-¿Hay algo que esta escuela no tenga?- pregunto Gary.

-Pisos limpios- contesto Nega en forma de chiste, pero había algo extraño en su tono de voz.

-Llamo la atención ¿No es así?-Gary afirmo para luego preguntar.

Nega no respondió solo miro a Gary y con cuidado paso su mano por su mejilla en forma de una caricia.

-Nega cálmate, no estamos en casa- dijo Gary tratando de apartar la mano de Nega con la suya.

Nega no respondió, pero guardo su celular en el bolcillo y desliza la otra mano por el brazo de Gary para acariciar los dedos- No creo resistir mucho más- dijo mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de Gary.

Gary por un momento no dijo nada pero se pudo ver cómo le daba un pequeño apretón a la mano de Nega- Consigamos un lugar más privado- dijo sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar?- pregunto Nega acercándose más a Gary.

-En primera estamos en un pasillo de una escuela y cualquiera nos puede ver y en segunda prometiste controlarte- respondió Gary en un susurro, mientras su expresión parecía aturdida por que Nega se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Nega paso la mano por la mejilla izquierda de Gary con suavidad causándole al contrario un escalofrió que solo se vio como un temblor - Estas tan desesperado como yo- dijo Nega con una sonrisa pequeña.

Los ojos de Nega brillaban con el deseo y Gary lo savia- Atrápame- dijo Gary mientras soltaba a Nega y salía corriendo.

A Nega le tomo un segundo el procesar lo que había sucedido y cuando se dio cuenta sonrió- Pues vamos de casería- dijo Nega para a continuación salir corriendo por la misma dirección en la que se fue Gary.

Al poco tiempo Tanaya los perdió de vista.

Tanaya estaba con la cara roja como tomate y una expresión de alergia total.

-¿Viste lo que yo?- pregunto Tanaya.

-Creo- Contesto Timmy aturdido sin comprender lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar hace escasos segundos.

-¡Creo que ellos son pareja!- grito emocionada Tanaya.

-Seguro hay una explicación- dijo Timmy sacudiendo las manos violentamente tratando de apartar la idea de su amiga.

-¿Viste lo que yo? ¿Viste lo que yo?- pregunto dos veces Tanaya- Nega estaba con deseos de violarlo y Gary solo lo provocaba - dijo Gritando al final de la emoción.

-Tanaya vasta de tus tonterías de Fujoshi- dijo Timmy casi desesperado.

-¡Disculpa! ¡Tonterías dices! ¡Eso es amor! ¡Vamos!- Tanaya lo tomo del brazo y salió corriendo nuevamente.

Luego de correr bastante llegaron a lo que era la sala de teatro, había un escenario enorme y filas y filas de asientos, Tanaya soltó el brazo de Timmy y camino a la parte trasera del escenario, Timmy se dedicó a hacer señales que ella ignoraba así que la termino siguiendo.

Al llegar a la parte trasera Tanaya camino con sigilo y Timmy trataba de seguirla al mismo ritmo, Tanaya freno en seco y Timmy casi se cae.

Timmy vio a Tanaya quien estaba con la cara roja fija en un punto detrás de la pared, Timmy miro a la misma dirección y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Nega estaba sobre el cuerpo de Gary y este estaba entre la pared y Nega, ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, Nega se acercó más a Gary, prácticamente estaba entre sus piernas, Tanaya estaba observando la escena y la cara de Timmy puso roja.

-Se suave- pidió Gary en un susurro que apenas pudieron escuchar los espectadores que estaban ocultos.

-No creo poder controlarme mucho más tiempo- Advirtió Nega muy cerca de Gary, tanto que sus respiraciones se mesclaban y podían sentir el aliento del contrario.

-Si rompes mi ropa de nuevo te pateare el huevo izquierdo- Se quejó Gary tratando de conseguir un poco de distancia mientras lo empujaba con las manos aunque era inútil debido a que el cuerpo de Nega era más grande que el de él y detrás de él había una pared que le impedía retroceder.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Nega mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de la camisa de Gary y de apoco desabrochaba los botones con cuidado.

Debajo de la camisa Gary tenía una remera blanca, este vio la mano de Nega viajando con suavidad a través de su ropa como si no quisiera lastimarle.

-¿Nega?- pregunto Gary con suavidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Nega simplemente bajo las mangas tanto de la camisa como de la remera, dejando expuesto su cuello, después de eso con su pulgar le acaricio el labio superior y luego deslizo la mano por debajo de la remera blanca trazando el estómago y luego la columna de Gary.

-Deberías comer más- protesto Nega- Eres muy delgado, ciento que te fuera a romper- dijo con suavidad mientras acariciaba las costillas con los pulgares y dejaba al descubierto el estómago.

-Entonces esfuérzate en no hacerlo- Dijo Gary, Nega simplemente como respuesta se acercó más, pegando su cuerpo contra el de Gary.

Sin previo aviso Nega rodeo el cuerpo de Gary por completo con sus brazos y lo despego de la pared para acostarlo con delicadeza en el suelo debajo de él.

-¿Nega?- pregunto nuevamente Gary tratando de llamar la atención del susodicho quien estaba prácticamente presionando su cuerpo cada vez más.

No obtuvo respuesta ya que este se dedicó a sentir la respiración de Gary en su oreja, Nega sonrió al sentir el latido del corazón del contrario, al poco tiempo Nega se movió un poco y apoyo sus labios en la clavícula de Gary plantando un beso.

-No dejes marcas visibles- pidió Gary apretando su agarre en el brazo de Nega.

-No prometo nada- Advirtió para a continuación lamer la zona en donde había apoyado los labios.

BAMMM!!!

De golpe Tanaya y Timmy se escondieron detrás de la pared sin saber qué hacer, cuando Tanaya se asomó con cuidado de no ser vista, ya Nega y Gary no estaban.

El ruido había sido provocado por Timmy quien del asombro no tuvo más brillante idea que apoyarse en una caja tirándola como consecuencia.

Tanaya comenzó a hacer señas de todo tipo, señas que Timmy reconocía debido a que se las dirigía a él cada vez que se enojaba.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del teatro tratando de no llamar la atención.

Con Nega y Gary:

-¿Crees que alguien nos allá visto?- pregunto Nega sobresaltado mientras le acomodaba la ropa a Gary.

-No te preocupes, le podemos pedir a las brujas que le borren la memoria- Respondió Gary con calma mientras tomaba las manos de Nega.

Nega hizo un gesto extraño entre disgustado y confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Gary al ver la expresión de Nega.

-No me pude controlar- Respondió Nega frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya solucionaremos eso- Dijo suavemente Gary tratando de calmarlo.

Al poco tiempo salieron del teatro y caminaron hacia al aula, al pasar los minutos el timbre que daba finalizado el recreo sonó.


	6. Una revelación y el primer examen.

Ya todos estaban dentro del aula y el profesor de la siguiente materia no había llegado.

Gary tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda y desde ahí miraba a los demás, las mismas chicas de antes hablando nuevamente y solo que esta vez miraban a Remy, luego Chester luchaba para mantenerse despierto, él dedujo eso debido a que Chester cabeceaba cada tanto. “Son las 10:45, no puede estar tan cansado” pensó Gary mientras miraba el reloj del celular con una expresión relajada, Gary miro a su costado izquierdo y vio a Nega mirando por la ventana, que cada tanto tamborileaba con los dedos, algo que se había vuelto común en Nega cuando no entendía algo mientras estudiaba, cuando le molestaba o preocupaba algo o cuando estaba nervioso, aunque en este caso podrían ser las tres últimas cosas juntas “Debería dejar de preocuparse por eso” pensó Gary mientras guardaba en celular y miraba un segundo al suelo, cuando levanto la vista vio a Nega mirándole.

Gary sonrió y Nega sin previo aviso se levantó sin hacer ruido, acerco el banco que estaba al lado para quedar pegado al banco de Gary y se sentó.

Nega estaba al lado de Gary, suspiro- Lo siento- susurro en forma de disculpa.

-Nega ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte- Susurro Gary.

-¿Te dolió?- pregunto Nega un poco más preocupado y con la mirada baja.

-Solo fue una mordida, no soy tan delicado- Susurro Gary en forma de queja.

-Pero quizás…-antes de que Nega pudiera terminar Gary tapo su boca con la mano.

-Anestesiaste bien la zona antes de morderme- interrumpió Gary sacando luego la mano de la boca de Nega.

-Debe estar doliéndote ahora, la anestesia no dura tanto. ¿No te sientes mareado?- replico Nega para luego preguntar preocupado sin dejar de susurrar.

-Ni que me intentaras succionar toda la sangre Nega, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera bebiste 100 mililitros- Se quejó Gary.

Nega frunció en seño.

-Nega no es tu culpa ser un vampiro- Dijo Gary tratando de calmar a Nega.

-Pero es mi culpa si no me controlo- replico con una expresión decaída.- Aparte parecía que intentaba… …hee… …bueno… …tu sabes- continuo hablando pero tartamudeo en la última parte.

Gary tomo un costado de la campera de Nega y apoyo su frente en su hombro.

-¿Y si alguien nos ve y piensa mal?- pregunto Nega tratando de no abrazar a Gary.

-Que piensen lo que quieran, tu eres mi familia y nos cuidamos entre nosotros- respondió Gary sin moverse de su posición.

-Debería sentirme mal más seguido, hace mucho que no me mimabas- dijo Nega con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de Gary y se movía un poco en su lugar permitiéndole a Gary el apoyar su frente en su pecho.

-Cállate, me preocupa cuando te sentís mal- Replico Gary.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Nega miro hacia su izquierda y vio a Tanaya dada vuelta con la cara roja.

-Gary- dijo Nega en un susurro.

Gary se enderezo y miro hacia donde Nega miraba y vio a Tanaya, ella de golpe se dio vuelta mirando al frente haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada.

-¿Fujoshi?- pregunto Gary.

-Solo le faltaba el sangrado de nariz de Talía- respondió Nega sonriendo al recordar a la bruja.

-Por lo menos no grita y saca fotos como Tania- Comento Gary sonriendo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Nega.

-¿No crees que sacan las cosas de contexto?- pregunto Nega.

-¿Recién ahora te das cuenta?- pregunto Gary sonriendo

-¿Crees que ella nos allá visto?- Nega pregunto sobresaltado.

-Cálmate, no te aceleres- Contesto Gary escuchando el corazón de Nega “Cuando te aceleras tu corazón late muy fuerte” pensó para sí mismo.

Gary movió un poco la cabeza en el pecho de Nega como si se acomodara para dormir y entrecerró los ojos, se quedó así unos segundos y luego los serró por completo escuchando más atentamente el corazón de Nega.

-¿Gary?- pregunto Nega en un susurro, “¿Se sentirá mal?” pensó preocupado, mientras trataba de no parecer nervioso.

-Solo estoy escuchando tu corazón- contesto Gary sabiendo la preocupación de Nega.

-¿Eres un bebe que quiere escuchar el corazón de su mama?- pregunto Nega a modo de chiste.

-No soy un bebe, ni tu mi mama- respondió Gary en un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba ofendido.

-Ya lo sé, soy tu hermano mayor- dijo Nega, a lo cual Gary abrió un ojo y le miro- Hermano mayor de corazón- aclaro Nega.

-Yo existí antes que tu- Dijo Gary entreabriendo ambos ojos con una expresión calmada.

-Tu existente físicamente antes que yo, pero mentalmente existí yo antes- Aclaro Nega con una sonrisa amplia.

Gary simplemente inflo sus cachetes y frunció en seño mirando a Nega.

-Por más que odie admitirlo, fui parte de él mucho tiempo, nací y crecí a la vez que él, hasta que paso lo que paso y existo físicamente, pero tú por otro lado comenzaste a existir mentalmente cuando él tenía cinco años, y ni siquiera duraste un año, y luego quedaste atrapado sin poder crecer dentro de su mente, hasta que “eso” paso y te volviste real, desde entonces pasaron cuatro años, así que creo que tendrías cuatro años y medio, ni siquiera tienes cinco años de existido, mientras que yo tengo 14 años, así que soy y parezco mayor - Explico Nega mientras picaba con suavidad el cachete de Gary.

-Te encanta corregirme- Se quejó Gary desinflando los cachetes pero conservando el ceño fruncido.

-Me encanta que no siempre tengas la razón- dijo Nega sonriendo verdaderamente feliz.

Nega pellizco ambos cachetes de Gary y los estiro un poco.

-Nnn… …o- Trato de quejarse Gary mientras Nega le estiraba las mejillas.

Gary cerro los ojos y Nega lo soltó, Gary abrió los ojos lentamente y Nega sonrió amplio al ver que las mejillas de Gary estaban rosadas por el pellizco.

-Creo que debería volver a mi asiento- comento Nega.

-¿Primero me torturas y después te vas?- se quejó Gary.

-Si- respondió Nega de forma infantil.

Nega se paró, movió el banco a su sitio y luego se fue a sentar en su lugar.

El tiempo paso, cuando Gary miro el celular para ver la hora y ya eran las 11:00. “¿Le abra pasado algo al profesor? Quizás algún alumno lo entretuvo sabiendo que había examen” pensó algo extrañado tratando de no pensar lo peor.

A los pocos segundos el profesor Raúl entro, dejo sus cosas y se paró en frente del pizarrón.

El profesor parecía tener unos 40 años, su cabello era marrón claro y sus ojos eran de un marrón muy oscuro, llevaba una remera azul y saco negro junto a unos pantalones grises y una zapatillas completamente negras.

Todos observaron al hombre que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Porque me hayan enviado distracciones para que llegara tarde no significa que no tomare la evaluación –dijo Raúl mientras tomaba unas hojas de una carpeta que dejo anteriormente en el escritorio- Tienen 25 minutos úsenlos bien- dijo mientras dejaba las hojas en el primer banco de cada fila.

El profesor Raúl miro atentamente a cada alumno, pero se detuvo al ver a Chester durmiendo- Turner- lo nombro el profesor.

Timmy salto en su asiento- ¿Si?- pregunto nervioso.

-¿Sabe porque se duerme tanto en las clases?- pregunto el profesor sin despegar los ojos de Chester.

-Bueno… …hee…- tartamudeo Timmy.

-Sea claro Turner- dijo el profesor mirando a Timmy por primera vez desde que inicio la conversación, si así se lo podía llamar.

Timmy se puso nervioso y no pudo emitir sonido.

-Cansancio- dijo Tanaya llamando la atención del profesor.

-Es bueno volver a verte, señorita Tanaya- dijo el profesor mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica detrás de Timmy. 

-También es bueno verlo Raúl- contesto Tanaya imitando la expresión del profesor.

-Para ti profesor Datre- dijo y por su tono de voz parecía enojado, hubo un largo e incómodo silencio donde no se escuchaba nada- Despiértalo- dijo el profesor ya con un tono de voz más calmado.

Tanaya se paró y fue al banco de Chester que estaba al lado del de Timmy, sacudió un poco su hombro pero no se despertaba, Tanaya intento con un poco más de fuerza, pero no funciono, hasta que se cansó, serró el puño y le pego con la parte de abajo en la cabeza.

-HAUCH!!- grito Chester, pero luego vio al resto de sus compañeros y profesor mirándoles.

-De nada- dijo Tanaya quien parecía algo molesta por la situación.

Chester solo se limitó a mantén el rostro serio.

El profesor suspiro y espero a que todos tuvieran las hojas en la mesa.

-Comiencen- fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse.

Los minutos pasaron, y llego el momento en que la hora se hizo cumplir y tuvieron que entregar los exámenes, ahora la tención recaía en el hecho de saber las calificaciones, las dudas estaban en quienes eran los aprobados, el profesor corregía y ponía las hojas en distintas pilas. 

“Es lo mismo de todos los años, entregara desde la nota más baja hasta llegar a la más alta. Ese bastardo” fue el pensamiento de Tanaya, ella nunca se había llevado bien con ese profesor y cuando tenía la oportunidad lo hacía enojas y perder los estribos, cosa que a veces ya cumplía con su presencia.

“Por favor, no quiero ser uno de los primeros” Pensaba Timmy, algo alarmado por las notas. “Sé que de seguro que no aprobé, pero espero no tener una nota tan baja” pensó tratando de calmarse un poco

“No te duermas, no te duermas”- pensaba Chester quien últimamente dormía menos por motivos desconocidos, motivos de los cuales nadie savia, ni sus amigos, ni su familia, estos motivos estuvieron hay dos años y este sería el tercer año que la consecuencia se volvía el dormirse en clases.

“Es el primer examen de esta materia, necesito una buena nota”- pensó Aj, casi arañando el escritorio de los nervios que tenía.

Nega miraba por la ventana “No sé qué hacer, sé que si intento volverme a dejar de ser vampiro, volveré a discutir con Gary, sé que podría morir, pero odio esto, odio no poder controlarme y odio hacerle daño” al terminar el pensamiento Nega respiro hondo y exhalo tratando de calmarse, su celular vibro, él vio la pantalla y observo que había varios mensajes, abrió la casilla e ignoro todos menos los de un numero registrado como “Cool”, Nega sonrió al recordar la discusión que tuvo con Gary de ponerlo en la lista de contactos con ese nombre, Gary se opuso pero el de todas formas lo agrego a la lista de contactos con ese nombre, ya que si alguien le quitaba el celular no entendería quien es, él abrió el mensaje y vio el icono de una carita enojada y otra con los labios temblorosos junto con un sino de pregunta al lado, Nega escribió rápido “No es nada, estoy bien” envió el mensaje y al segundo recibió un mensaje o emoticón de una carita seria y luego otro mensaje “Mentiroso”, Nega escribió “Es extraño, en vede preocuparme por la nota, estoy pensando en una estupidez del pasado” y luego lo envió, a los segundos recibió “Has como dice Gigi, piensa en un unicornio vomitando arcoíris y de seguro sonreirás” y a continuación recibió una imagen de un unicornio rosado vomitando un arcoíris, que tenía ojos de kawai, Nega miro a Gary con una enorme sonrisa y Gary solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

El ruido de la silla del profesor los distrajo y volvieron a mirar al frente, el profesor comenzó a repartir los exámenes, inicio por el grupo de las chicas quienes hablaban anteriormente mirando siempre a algún compañero, le entrego el examen a una de las chicas y siguió repartiendo, parecía que repartía a lazar, sin embargo ya todos los alumnos incluyendo Gary y Nega sabían que repartiría primero los desaprobados y por último los aprobados, era algo ya sabido de ese profesor.

Todos esperaban lo usual, se estaba quedando con pocas hojas y comenzó a repartir a los alumnos de enfrente quienes parecían estar aprobados debido a que tenían sonrisas en el rostro, luego le entrego la hoja a Remy y luego a un chico y una chica frente a él, luego se dirigió a Tanaya.

-Tuvo suerte señorita Arean- dijo el profesor poniendo la hoja en la mesa de Tanaya.

Tanaya solo actuó con aires de superioridad.

El profesor se acercó a Aj, le entrego su examen pero hubo algo que sorprendió a todos, aun tenia exámenes en las manos, el profesor fue hasta el fondo de salón, y ninguno puso evitar voltearse.

-Sinceramente cada minuto me sorprenden más- dijo el profesor mientras le entregaba el examen a Gary.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y más cuando el último examen fue entregado a Nega.

-Prepárense para ir al laboratorio de tecnología, los estaré esperando en 10 minutos- dijo el profesor tomando sus cosas para irse.


	7. Caída en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 7: Caída en la oscuridad.

Narra Nega:

Al recibir mi evaluación, no le preste mucha atención, ya que sabía que estaría aprobado, debido a que desde ya casi cinco años me dedico a reparar la mayoría de las cosas tecnológicas en la isla, y esta materia se basa en eso.

Apenas si me puedo concentrar en lo que pasa a mi alrededor, sigo pensando en lo que paso ese maldito día, ese día que intente de dejar de ser un vampiro, lo peor es que recuerdo como inicio todo y me hace enojar más.

Sin darme cuenta estaba siendo observado al igual que Gary por los demás compañeros y al parecer el profesor se había ido y ni cuenta me di, mire a Gary quien trataba de aparentar normalidad, aunque uno de sus pies se movía inquieto, es por lo único por lo que me di cuenta que estaba nervioso.

Mire al frente con una expresión con la que trataba de demostrar que no me molestaran- ¿Qué tanto miran?- pregunte aun con la misma expresión y un tono de voz severo.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que unas chicas parecían asustadas, lo que me hizo preguntarme si me excedí con mi tono de voz o mi expresión.

-¿Tienes algún problema que te estemos mirando?- Pregunto la nueva amiguita del dientón, perdón, que modales, Tanaya la amiga de Turner, su tono de voz era desafiante y burlón.

Me moleste bastante por su tono de voz- Deberías controlarte más, ese tono de voz no es el de una “Señorita” sino más bien de una niña sin modales- respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se paró de golpe y salió del aula, sinceramente me esperaba que pegara un portazo, aparte no dije nada malo, yo esperaba que ella respondiera.

Sorprendentemente nadie me miro mal por lo que le dije a Tanaya, pero como de costumbre mire a Gary y este me intentaba matar con su mirada.

-¿Hacia falta?- me pregunto Gary un poco molesto.

-Ella se lo busco, tengo mi derecho de estar enojado si todos me miran como si fuera la atracción del circo- dije en un tono de voz calmado y asiendo puchero al final.

Gary rodo los ojos- No eres el más indicado para hablar de modales- dijo sonriendo de costado.

-Mentira, yo soy muy educado, que me haya olvidado mi monóculo es otra cosa- Comente tratando de aportar algo de humor.

-¿También te olvidaste tu sombrero de copa y la barba?- me pregunto Gary levantando una ceja.

-Es que el sombrero me lo saco el conejo para un truco de magia y el doctor me dijo que sufro de calvicie de barba- conteste acariciando una barba invisible.

Unos compañeros empezaron a reír al igual que algunas de las chicas que antes parecían asustadas y los demás miraban entre extrañados y divertidos.

-Violeta. ¿Ya terminaste?- Dijo Gary llamando mi atención debido a que me llamaba Violeta cuando estábamos en la isla y no le prestaba atención.

-Para tu información es un gris violáceo- Respondí sonriendo bastante y señalando mi campera.

-Violeta- dijo nuevamente Gary.

-Gris- dije yo.

-Violetita- Me contesto de modo burlón con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yo me levante del banco y camine hasta quedar al lado de él.

-Si me vuelves a llamar violetita no creo que…- Trate de hacer mi advertencia mientras intentaba poner mi mano en el hombro de Gary, pero antes de poder hacerlo Gary se levantó del banco con rapidez, haciendo que yo casi callera.

Los demás estaban impresionados por la velocidad de Gary, cosa que note de reojo, pero luego me concentre en Gary quien me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Violetita- dijo Gary.

Me abalance tratando de agarrarlo cosa que savia que no lograría debido a que el me superaba en velocidad y lo único que yo tenía en ese momento era la fuerza bruta, Gary me esquivo con facilidad saltando hacia atrás, cuando me enderece lo pude ver parado en el banco junto al suyo, estaba sobre el banco y eran asientos de una persona donde la silla se unía con el escritorio por la parte de abajo, él tenía un pie en el respaldo de la silla y el otro en el escritorio para mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunto desde allá arriba a lo cual lo mire con una expresión severa debido a que si se caía mal se haría daño- Violetita- 

Me abalance sin embargo salto en su lugar y callo sobre mi espalda debido a que me caí sobre el asiento.

-hay - me queje cuando el cayó sobre mí.

Gary se quedó un rato parado en mi espalda, tengo suerte de que Gary sea peso lastima, patalee un poco hasta que bajo de encima mío.

-Cada día estas más lento- Dijo Gary mientras reía.

-No es mi culpa que seas un conejito saltarín- dije con una gran sonrisa recordando cuando las brujas lo convirtieron en conejo.

La mejillas de Gary se pusieron rojas y parecía un poco sorprendido y molesto a la vez, creo que el también recordó ese día, pero luego puso una sonrisa.

-Minion Violetita- dijo Gary, a lo que mi cara se puso roja.

-¡No soy un Minion!- me queje alzando un poco la voz.

-Incluso hablas como ellos- Dijo mientras se iba por la puerta.

-Ven aquí y enfréntame- dije algo molesto.

-Si me atrapas- en cuestión de segundos ambos corríamos fuera del aula.

Ya fuera del aula Gary corrió por el pasillo, el subió al tercer piso y yo corrí detrás pero se frenó frente a una puerta con un dibujo de una tuerca en ella, cuando me di cuenta trate de frenar pero lo único que conseguí fue golpear mi frente y nariz contra el suelo debido a que caí, en estas situaciones es molesto no poder usar mis habilidades de vampiro, no porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo, se me es muy difícil el controlarlas adecuadamente, solo las puedo utilizar en situaciones donde sienta que yo o alguien importante para mi está en peligro, pero en esas situaciones tampoco lo controlo, aparte de que utilizo mucha energía y luego por desgracia necesito beber más sangre de lo usual… … …lo que significa… …morder a… …Gary.

No pude evitar poner mala cara mientras me agarraba la nariz por el golpe que me di contra el suelo.

-… … … … … … ¿Nega?- pregunto Gary tomando mi rostro con ambas manos, al parecer dijo algo antes que no pude oír .

-¿Hee?- fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te estoy hablando ase un buen rato ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte? Tienes la frente roja ¿Te duele?- Gary comenzó a preguntar y acotar sin dejarme tiempo a responder.

A veces cuando se preocupa así me hace sentir como un niño, me hace sentir… …tan… …pequeño… …inofensivo… …pero también… …protegido… …y… …querido… …me hace sentir que… …siempre poder contar con él cuando lo necesite. Cuanto odio tener que beber su sangre… …cuanto odio perder el control y…

-Nega- Gary me nombro alzando un poco la voz para llamar mi atención.

Al parecer otra vez me quede perdido en mis pensamientos y lo hice preocupar por algo que no es nada.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada- dije enderezándome un poco y sacando mi mano de la nariz.

A esa corta distancia podía notar la diferencia bastante grande entre nuestras alturas, por lo menos le llevaba una cabeza y un poco más, soy bastante más alto que los compañeros de mi aula, recuerdo que la directora pensó que tenía 17 o 18 años, y Gary simplemente se reía y me decía viejo.

-Ne… …Nega- tartamudeo tratando de decir mi nombre.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte algo acelerado debido y la expresión que tenía él.

-Tu nariz- me contesto algo asombrado.

-¿Mi nariz?- pregunte pero cuando la toque comenzó a salir sangre.

-Nega ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele?- me pregunto rápidamente Gary preocupado.

No supe que responder ya que sangraba bastante pero ni cuenta me había dado, estaba muy sumergido en mis pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, de seguro dejara de sangrar en un rato- Respondí tratando de calmarlo, pero la sangre no dejaba de salir. 

-Necesitas sangre- me dijo Gary calmado.

-No gracias, ya tengo suficiente manchas en la ropa- conteste señalando mi campera que ya tenía manchas de sangre.

-¡Nega!- Gary me nombro alzando la voz y frunciendo el ceño.

Yo no respondí por unos cuantos segundos.

-No soy tan delicado- dije apartando la mirada para no verle a los ojos.

-Yo no dije eso, quizás fue un mal golpe, no es normal que sangre tanto- repuso sonando amable.

-Estoy bien, no necesito sangre- Apenas termine mi oración más sangre comenzó a salir como si tratara de negar mis palabras.

Gary simplemente me miro son una sonrisa paciente, no dije nada y el tampoco, baje la mirada y pude ver varias manchas de sangre en el suelo, puse mi mano debajo de mi nariz y aun salía bastante sangre, mire a otro lado y luego lo volví a mirar y él estaba con la misma sonrisa.

-Bien, pero vamos al baño- conteste apretando un poco la mandíbula.

-Oo, nosotros dos… …solos- Gary acoto a lo cual mi cara enrojeció.

-¡Gary!- sin darme cuenta alce la voz a lo cual él se rió.

El solo siguió riéndose.

-¿Tenías que hacer ese chiste?- Gary solo continuo riendo por mi pregunta- Deja de reírte- dije mientras lo despeinaba con ambas manos.

-Hay, hay- Se quejó mientras lo despeinaba.

Luego de un rato lo solté y su pelo estaba en todas direcciones a lo cual reí, Gary inflo los cachetes en señal de molestia, y comencé a arreglar su pelo.

Comencé a volver a dibujar la raya de costado que dividía su pelo, su pelo era suave y muy oscuro, normalmente su pelo cuando brilla por la luz, refleja el color más cercano y en ese momento reflejaba el lavanda del azulejo de la pared, su pelo era difícil de controlar desde que se lo dejo crecer, no le gusta que le intenten cortar el pelo, aparte descubrimos que si no se lo peina en realidad tiene rulos, lo cual note una vez que salió de ducharse pero él se los peina diciendo que es más fácil de controlar así, su flequillo llega hasta al hombro y siempre tiene un mechón entre los ojos, pero él dice que no le molesta, mientras acomodaba un mechón cerca de la cara, no pude evitar rosar su piel, su piel es muy suave, y muy blanca y a veces adoptaba un color rosado, lástima que los lentes de contacto distorsionan el color de sus ojos…

-¿Nega?- Gary llamo mi atención distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

Luego de unos segundos me di cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca y mi mano estaba sobre su mejilla.

-¿Estas bien? Tus ojos se están oscureciendo- dijo Gary por lo cual me alarme.

Mis ojos normalmente eran carmesí si estos se oscurecen mucho significa que estoy con hambre y podría morder a cualquiera si no me alimento.

-Vamos al baño- dije separándome de él y caminando a un baño cercano.

Camine sin mirar atrás ya que mi vista se estaba oscureciendo lo que no era buena señal, trate de estar concentrado en mi entorno, escuche los pasos de Gary detrás de mí.

Mi vista se estaba oscureciendo mucho, apenas pude ver el cartel de hombres en la puerta del baño, entre y por suerte no había nadie porque estaba perdiendo el control y me tuve que apoyar en uno de los lavados del baño, me mire en el espejo y mis ojos estaban muy oscuras y mi entorno no lo podía distinguir bien, apreté las manos sobre el lavado y cuando levante una mano el lavado estaba hundido con las marcas de mis manos, volví a mirar al espejo y Gary estaba ablando pero no le podía escuchar, solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

Gary se me acerco y nuevamente caí en la oscureció… …espero que esto termine pronto.


	8. Una desgracia en un gran día.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No me maten. T.T Se los ruego. Tengo que actualizar barios fanfic y incluyendo este. pero tengo dificultades con mi nueva escuela. Solo me queda pedir perdon. Pero mejor tarde que nunca.  
> En fin este capitulo en algo que ni yo me lo esperaba.  
> Quiero dar un pequeño habiso, este mismo fanfic lo estoy publicando en Wattpad, y alli estoy pensando en subir algunos dibujos mios del fanfic, para que se den una idea de como me imagine algunas situaciones y el cambio de los personajes. Esten atentos, mi usuario de todos modos en wattpad es NashitatuKaro.

Capítulo 8: Una desgracia en un gran dia.

Lunes 23 de Marzo de 2015.

Narra Gary:

-¿Nega? ¿Me puedes oír?- pregunte, pero ya esperaba que no hubiese respuesta.

Me acerque a Nega e intente tomar su brazo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo el me acorralo contra la pared, tenía ambas manos sobre mis hombros presionándome contra la pared para que no me moviera, mire a Nega tratando de ver que tan mala era la situación en la que se encontraba, sus ojos estaban completamente negros y sus colmillos estaban mucho más grandes de lo usual, normalmente estos nunca sobresalían de su boca y quizás solo se veían cuando se reía o hablaba, ya me había acostumbrado a estas situaciones, “Solo tengo que esperar a que se calme” pensé para mí mismo, mientras veía la expresión amenazante en el rostro de Nega.

-~Neeega~- Lo nombre haciendo un tono infantil con mi voz.

Nega parpadeo un par de veces, asumí que estaba intentando recomponerse o por lo menos centrar la vista ya que no tenía la misma expresión amenazante, cuando Nega está en ese estado puede ser peligroso y muy vulnerable a la vez, si detecta una amenaza puede perder el control de sus acciones con facilidad, pero si lo tratas bien, él te protegerá con su vida, temo que algún día alguien se aproveche de esto y cuando menos lo espere le hagan daño, Nega puede ser muy fuerte pero mientras este en ese estado no puedo evitar preocuparme, “Debe estar asustado” pensé, Nega me ha contado que cuando está en ese estado no ve nada, pero puede oír el corazón de las personas, muchas veces se alarma al pensar que quizás le hizo daño a alguien.

Todavía no entiendo porque él me insistió tanto en venir aquí, yo le advertí que todavía él no tenía el completo control de su habilidad y que debía beber bastante sangre, aún recuerdo como se desato la habilidad de Nega, él estaba muy asustado y confundido.

Recuerdo:

19 de julio de 2012:

-Tammy, vamos tenle un poco de paciencia- dije tratando de calmarla.

-¡Paciencia, Paciencia! ¿¡Porque le tengo que tener paciencia a esa!?- Tammy grito sus palabras a todo pulmón.

Inicio de Tammy:

L 8 de Mayo de 2010.

Tammy fue la consecuencia de un deseo de Timmy, cuando el deseo no haber nacido, todavía no quiero entender que fue lo que le hizo desear eso, Tammy, bueno, ella hubiera sido quien hubiera tomado su lugar en el mundo y cuando él deshizo el deseo ella termino aquí con el resto de nosotros, Tammy dice “Soy la hija que los Turner nunca tuvieron, porque yo nunca existí, solo soy el resultado de un capricho de un P…” y ahí es cuando le pido que se siente en la sombra de un árbol y tome te de Tilo, tengo suerte de que eso la calme, ella es muy dulce la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si está sola suele deprimirse y luego comienza a enojarse con todos por tonterías, hasta que alguien la regaña y comienza a llorar, ella a diferencia de la mayoría conservo su nombre, los primeros días de llegada, ella estaba convencida de que era un sueño o de que sus “padres” la iban a venir a buscar, tuvieron que explicarle toda la situación con la mayor delicadeza posible, ya que ella estaba muy alterada por más que por fuera pareciera que estaba tranquila, cuando entendió la situación no fue menos difícil, como todos para evitar el deprimirse o culparse por cosas que nunca nos explicaron, opto por el odio y el rencor, las primeros meses ella quería vengarse a toda costa, ella intento usar una de las naves, pero otros seres de la isla la detuvieron, “Cobardes” grito ella cuando se zafo del agarre de Pazhifica, una deseo desecho a quien habían creado para entender las problemáticas de la guerra, ella era soldado o eso le hicieron creer, ella sabía todo acerca de la guerra y de la política, pero ella nunca participo en un conflicto y menos uno armado, ella no dejaba de ser una simple persona, su nombre antes era Grenet, pero por más que sabía de armas y guerra, ella odiaba o repudiaba la violencia y nunca le enseñaría a niños el cómo usar un arma y menos por diversión o por moda o popularidad o para ganar “respeto” “El respeto se gana con sabiduría, paciencia y buena voluntad, no por saber usar un arma solo porque alguien te hace creer que eso es más importante, lo que es más importante es la liberta de tu pensar, de tus opciones y de ti mismo” esas palabras le pertenecieron a la verdadera ella, no a Grenet, aquella que fingía ser, al tiempo la desecharon por no cumplir con las expectativas de la deseadora o ahijada y esas habían sido las últimas palabras que la niña escucho de su deseo, tanto yo como Pazh somos conscientes de que la Deseadora trato de revertir su deseo más de una vez, pero ella no se quería ir, “Ahora soy libre, ella está mejor sin mí, tiene a su madrina, yo solo fui una etapa, ella ya lo superara, tiene que crecer, su madrina no siempre estará a su lado” fue lo que me contesto al preguntarle si quería regresar con la niña, pues pocos eran los que tenían la oportunidad de ser buscados, sin embargo todos escogieron lo mismo, se quedaron, “Somos más que ellos, si les quitamos sus varitas podemos hacer lo que sea, seriamos libres” fueron la palabras de Tammy cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Pazhifica ya un poco más calmada, ambas hablaron pero Tammy no escuchaba, así que Pazh me llamo, después de todo ya no vivíamos en las playas de la isla, construimos viviendas más en el centro, literalmente vivo en el centro de la isla, Pazh y Tammy estaban Nordeste de donde me ubicaba yo, no estaban muy lejos de esa playa, a la horas llegue a lo que era la cabaña temporaria para los deseos desechos o en castigo, era como una cabaña común solo que no había electrodomésticos y dulces, aunque algunos estuvieran en castigo simplemente no hacían caso a esto y se ponían a discutir con el primero que encontraran, Tammy aún estaba alterada cuando yo llegue, la vi arrodillada sobre la tierra con los puños cerrados y los nudillos blancos, “¿Te duele algo?” pregunte aparentando que ignoraba la expresión de odio que tenía en su rostro mientras me agachaba un poco para verla mejor, “¿Tú quién eres?” escupió de golpe con voz ronca lo que me daba a entender que tenía mucha ira contenida o que había estado gritando, no respondí por un buen rato y ella parecía estar un poco más relajada, “¿No te enseñaron modales?” pregunte serio “Mi vida fue una completa mentira” me contesto molesta, la observe un rato, ni siquiera hacía falta pensarlo “¿Timothy Turner te deseo?” pregunte, “El me robo mi vida, me robo mis padres, me robo mi libertad” me respondió apretando los dientes, la mire más detenidamente, tenía un par de dientes que sobresalían de su boca, vestía de rosa, ella debía tener mi edad, lo que debían ser 10 años en aquel entonces, “¿A qué te refieres con me robo?” pregunte “Yo soy Tammyta Turner, la hija de los Turner, el me robo mi vida” contesto irritada, “¿Cuáles fueron las palabras que escuchaste antes de abrir los ojos?” pregunte, “¿Qué?” ella no entendió, “Deseo… ¿Qué?” le pedí completar la frase, ella se quedó pensando un buen rato “Deseo nunca haber nacido” me contesto, luego de pensar un rato ya sabiendo que Paz trato de ser amable mientras le explicaba la situación opte por hablar con un tono de voz amable pero con palabras que sabía que le darían un feo golpe o como algunos dicen palabras crudas o difíciles de digerir “Si una persona desaparece alguien tiene que tomar su lugar, y si esa persona vuelve habrá alguien que sobra” conteste pensando rápido, ella no emitió sonido “Lo lamento, pero aquí todos somos como tú, y comenzar una guerra no solucionara nada, solo traerá más dolor”, “Estamos encerrados en una isla” me contesto apenas termine de hablar, “¿Ves a un mágico por aquí? Ellos no están aquí, no tenemos obligaciones, ni debemos ser algo que no somos, escogimos formar una vida que nos perteneciera aquí, podemos hacer lo que queramos y ser lo que queramos, no se tu concepto de libertad, pero esto nos parece suficiente a nosotros” conteste a lo cual ella se quedó sorprendida, su expresión cambio varias veces parecía enojada pero también al borde de las lágrimas, “Está bien llorar, eso no te ara menos fuerte” en ese mismo momento ella me abrazo y lloro mientras gritaba tratando de amortiguarlos en mi hombro, estuvo así un largo rato “No sé si pueda con esto” dijo algo más calmada pero aun angustiada, “No estás sola, somos una familia, nosotros te apoyaremos” con esas palabras ella vivió a romper en llanto, hoy en día ella es muy dedicada a la crianza de los animales de la isla, aunque seguido va al centro de la isla a buscar alguien con quien hablar y poder llorar, la consecuencia que resulto de su condición fue la Depresión e incluso el aislamiento, pero ya lo está controlando, y se ve más feliz.

Reanudando:

-¿Por qué le tengo que tener paciencia?- volvió a preguntar Tammy.

-Porque al igual que todos es un deseo desecho y debe estar un poco aturdida- respondí tratando de sonar tranquilo mientras preparaba cereal con leche y chocolate.

-¿Siquiera me escuchas? Es una típica perra popular, engreída y que se cree superior a todos- Repuso ella a lo cual yo iba a regañar, pero no pude.

-Usar el nombre de un animal para insultar a una persona está mal, puede que la persona no sea la mejor, pero el animal no tiene la culpa, a lo sumo dile tonta- esa pequeña voz vino del otro lado de la mesada, la mesada era bastante alta así que lo tapaba, pero sabía que era Mikehil por el tono de voz.

-Cariño, te dije que me esperaras- hable llamando su atención.

El camino hacia mí y me tomo de la costura de la remera –No quería estar solo-

Inicio de Mikehil:

4 de junio de 2012.

No hay mucho que decir de Miky, su nombre antes era Gastón, una niña lo deseo “Deseo un novio que sea maduro y que se llame Gastón” la niña quien lo deseo tenía 6 años solamente y una vez que el no resulto como ella quería, lo desecho, Mikehil, es muy maduro, pero puede ser muy asustadizo, “Yo no quería un novio cobarde” fueron la palabras de la niña poco tiempo antes de desecharlo, la niña nunca trato de revertir el deseo, por suerte a los pocos días se adaptó bien y escogió cambiarse el nombre, en la actualidad vive cerca de la zona sur de la isla, vive casi en el centro debido a que al ser un niño requiere de educación, y la escuela más grande de la isla está ubicada en el centro, cuando no está en la escuela él está escribiendo historias y cuentos, es un muy buen escritor, le gusta escribir sobre novelas de fantasía mescladas con política global, al principio me sorprendió mucho ya que era un niño, pero si ese era su talento y pasión había que fomentarle su crecimiento, muchos adultos de la isla le piden copia de sus historias, en ese sentido es muy popular, sin embargo la consecuencia de lo que es, es que ante emociones como el miedo se vuelva invisible, ante el enojo el fuego lo cubre y ante la tristeza su cuerpo produce líquido que se acumula en sus manos y pies, y prácticamente termina mojando todo, una vez inundo una casa, cuando esas emociones se mesclan nada bueno pasa, actualmente tiene muy buen control de su “habilidad”.

Reanudando:

-Kehil, recuerda que nunca estas solo- Kehil era como yo le llamaba, todos le dicen Miky, cuando le hable le acaricie la cabeza.

Miky tiene el cabello anaranjado (Pelirrojo) lacio, sus ojos son verdes y casi siempre viste con una remera blanca que tiene un bolígrafo pintado, que está escribiendo “Había una vez” y un short verde oscuro.

-Ya lo sé- me contesto apoyando su cabeza en mí.

-Ya tengo tu cereal con leche y chocolate- le dije a lo cual el me respondió con una gran sonrisa y extendió sus manos para que le dé el tazón- Que no se te caiga- le dije mientras le entregaba el tazón.

-Gracias Gary- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de cruzarla y nos miró- Van a desayunar conmigo ¿Cierto?- cuando hizo la pregunta parecía que estaba algo triste.

-Por supuesto que vamos a desayunar contigo- respondí mientras tomaba dos platos, uno de medialunas con café y leche y el otro jugo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada de frutos rojos, le di el segundo a Tammy, quien lo recibió extrañada.

-¿Cómo sabias que vendría?- me pregunto Tammy.

-Porque yo lo sé todo- dije haciendo una expresión rara, con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa amplia.

-Pazhifica te llamo- dijo Tammy seria.

-¿Que me delato?- pregunte haciéndome el inocente.

-Amenos que hallan cámaras en toda la isla, cosa que no hay, la única opción era que alguien te allá avisado y ella era la opción más probable- me respondió con una sonrisa de costado.

Solo reí en respuesta y seguí a Kehil al comedor, al cruzar la puerta tuve que estar atento a el piso, la casa o mejor dicho edificio, debido a su tamaño, está alejada de las demás casas, la construimos en esa zona debido a la tranquilidad y la vista, en el edificio vivimos Nega, yo y temporariamente algunos niños y deseos desechos que tienen que ser ubicados en las zonas de la isla, en fin tuve que estar atento al piso debido a que los niños muchas veces bajan en la noche y se ponen a jugar o leer un libro hasta que caen dormidos, ya me acostumbre a levantarme por la noche para llevarlos a su habitación o incluso a veces se aferran a mi brazo y no tengo más opción que quedarme hasta que se calmen o llevarlos a mi habitación y dormir, uno o dos niños no se notan mientras duermo, pero hay veces que se suman más y más, una vez antes de dormirme éramos cuatro y cuando desperté éramos nueve, Nega se queja de que le ocupan el espacio en la cama, normalmente cuando son tantos ponemos varios colchones en el piso y Nega me ayuda a cuidarlos, una gran parte de los niños tienen pesadillas, a veces se los pueden calmar mientras duermen y otras hay que consolarlos cuando se despiertan, cuando son tantos Nega me ayuda, debido a que a veces se despiertan para ir al baño o quieren tomar algo de beber y ya ha pasado que se han perdido, debido a que la casa en muy grande, así que cuando es necesario Nega los acompaña, aunque a veces Nega esta tan dormido que se confunde de piso, el edificio tiene cinco pisos y una terraza, y en cada piso hay una habitación central que es bastante grandes donde hay libros, lápices, hojas, pinturas, juguetes y algunos instrumentos, y sillones amplios para sentarse, en la planta baja están la cocina, un comedor amplio y dos salas con televisores, una con computadoras y otra con instrumentos, sorprendentemente la mayoría del tiempo los niños están en la sala de música o dibujando, y tienen mucho talento.

Mientras esquivaba algunos juguetes y libros, Tammy me imitaba y Kehil ya estaba sentado en el comedor.

El comedor era muy amplio y la mesa era muy larga y un mantel de colores la cubría, mire el reloj, eran las 6:38 a.m. casi todos los niños a esta hora están durmiendo, ellos suelen despertarse a las 11:00 a.m. cuando no tienen clases, y estos son sus días de descanso, sin embargo Kehil estaba despierto incluso antes que yo, no me hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera por que baje ya que me llamo Pazhi (Pazhifica) porque Tammy venía a hablar conmigo.

Ambos nos sentamos, Tammy en la punta de la mesa y yo en frente de Kehil.

-¿La actitud de Roxana es tan desagradable?- Kehil le pregunto a Tammy.

-No lo sé, me desacostumbre a tratar con gente como ella, si tiene una habilidad siempre la presume y se cree superior, cuando esta con buen humor te trata mal y cuando ella se deprime o la hacen sentir mal te trata bien y es muy superficial, es irritante- contesto Tam (Tammy) antes de morder su tostada.

-Entonces, ¿Ella te dijo algo?- pregunto Kehil.

-Esa perra empezó a criticarme- Contesto enojada con la boca llena.

-¡Tammyta!- nombre su nombre completo alzando un poco la voz

-Ya entendí, no la insultare- repuso Tam

-En realidad te iba a decir que no hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación- “Aclare”.

Kehil comenzó a reír mientras que Tam enrojeció por la vergüenza ya que no se dio cuenta.

WAAAA!!!

Algún niño o niña lloro y Tammy y Kehil miraron la puerta, sin pensarlo ni dar explicación me levante y volví a la cocina para luego ir a la sala principal y subir las escaleras.

MAMA!!! WAAA!!!

No tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que era Laila quien lloraba, ella no es un deseo desecho, ella es la hija de una bruja que murió hace tiempo, la brujas de la isla la trajeron debido a que quedó huérfana y su habilidad de bruja estaba fuera de control y me pidieron cuidarla, al llegar al tercer piso fui directo a una puerta que tenía pintada en ella un gorro de bruja, una muñeca, una flor y dos gatos siameses, los dibujos en las puertas representan a los niños a quienes le pertenecen, la pintura de el gorro de bruja, obviamente representa a Laila, la muñeca representa a Maylen, ella era una muñeca con vida, las brujas le dieron un cuerpo humano, la flor representa a Emily ella es mitad planta, parte de sus órganos internos están formados de raíces, hojas, tallos, flores, ramas y demás cosas, y los dos gatos siameses representan a Eliot y Talio ellos eran siameses hasta que la brujas los separaron.

Laila es una pequeña de dos años y medio, ella tiene el pelo marrón rojizo, casi siempre usa dos trenzas y lleva un vestido blanco y azul, y sus ojos son purpura, su madre murió hace ya cinco meses, las brujas la encontraron herida y escondida bajo su cama, su casa estaba dada vuelta, nada estaba en su lugar, excepto su habitación, las brujas descubrieron que su madre había puesto un hechizo en la habitación de su hija para que pareciera que no existía, es bueno que Laila haya hecho caso y no saliera de su habitación, las brujas la trajeron el 27 de junio, hace poco que está aquí pero se encariño rápido con los demás niños.

Maylen tiene cuatro años, su deseadora simplemente deseo que una muñeca tuviera vida, pero al tiempo le adquirió miedo a Maylen y la desecho, al tiempo trato de revertir el deseo pero Maylen no se quería ir, ella tiene los ojos marrones, y el cabello color miel, siempre usa un pañuelo con un moño, lo único que cambia es su color y viste con un Jardinero sobre una remera amarilla debido a que ayuda a Emily con el jardín, su nombre antes era Mika, llego el 3 de Abril de 2012.

Emily, ella fue un deseo menos directo, una niña deseo que las flores de su madre tuvieran vida, el resultado fue Emily, ella puede volver su cuerpo completamente como las plantas y volver a su estado normal con facilidad, ella usa esa habilidad para camuflarse, ella tiene el pelo verde un poco oscuro, en su cabello siempre hay flores de todo tipo y color, sus ojos son amarillos y viste con un jardinero con flores, ella tiene cinco años y llego el 5 de Abril de 2012.

Eliot y Talio eran siameses, siempre discutían cuando estaban unidos, y una vez que las brujas los separaron ya no lo hacían más, la vida de ambos depende uno del otro, si se alejan el uno del otro por demasiado tiempo comienzan a debilitarse y lentamente parecen perder su fuerza vital, el niño que los deseo no savia que eran las personas siamesas y deseo conocer unos, estos siempre peleaban, ellos tienen cuatro años, llegaron en Mayo 24 de 2012.  
Ya estaba frente a la puerta y levante el puño para tocar ya que ya no la escuchaba llorar.

PLIN.

Escuche un ruido raro, como de dos objetos de metal siendo chocados.

PLIN. PLIN. PLIN.

El ruido se repitió tres veces y me aleje de la puerta y camine al centro de la sala.

CLINCH.

El ruido cambio pero ya había identificado de donde venía.

Rodee uno de los sillones individuales y lo vi.

Era Teodoro quien tenía unos floreros de metal, uno lo estaba mordiendo y el otro estaba a un costado aun con una magnolia dentro.

Teodoro era… …bueno… …es… …bueno no importa.

Él tiene el cabello rojo oscuro y cortito, y… …bueno, Teo tiene solamente 4 meses de edad, es pequeño en tamaño pero tiene más fuerza que un bebe común, ya camina, y se trepa a las sillas y sillones o a lo que considere estable, como los troncos del parque, Teo prácticamente nació en la isla, bueno no tan así, pero a los minutos de vida tuve que traerlo, sino no sobreviviría.

-Teo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunte.

Teo soltó el florero de golpe y me miro, a los segundos extendió ambos brazo.

-Mmm…ma...mma- dijo aun con los brazos extendidos hacia mí para que lo levantara.

Me arrodille frente al sillón y lo mire- ¿Qué te dije de treparte a las mesas y agarrar los floreros?- pregunte tomando un florero y mostrándolo.

Teo bajo ambos brazos miro a varios lados y luego me miro y agito la cabeza rápidamente a los costados y dijo- No-

-Y te lo dije porque te podes…- dije sin completar la oración a propósito.

-Lati…ma- dijo Teo luego de pensar un rato.

-Exacto, te podes lastimar, ¿Vos te queres lastimar?- pregunte.

-No- respondió otra vez agitando la cabeza a los costados.

Luego de un rato de pensar, pregunte-¿Te molesta la boca?-

-Shí- respondió a lo cual sonreí.

-¿Te gustaría comer un helado de naranja? Para la molestia- pregunte.

-Shí- dijo –Shí- volvió a repetir- Sh…íííí –volvió a repetir dándose cuenta de que estaba diciendo mal la palabra.

-Calma ya lo practicaremos- Dije con una sonrisa para que se calmara.

Teo puso cara de enojado- No- Dijo agitando una vez la cabeza.

-Ho, bien, entonces, te dejo aquí masticando los floreros y yo me voy a tomar un rico helado- dije mientras me paraba.

-Nooooo- dijo alargando la última letra de manera quejosa mientras me agarraba de la remera.

Lo mire en silencio y serio- Mmma- dijo a lo cual no pude evitar sonreír.

Levante a Teo y con cuidado abrí su baca para ver las encías, apenas lo hice pude ver que tenía la marca de los dientes, dos arriba que ya habían salido, tres arriba que todavía no salieron y cinco a bajo, sinceramente me sorprende que no tenga fiebre, pero después de todo Teo no por nada no es un bebe normal.

Mire a la puerta donde debería estar Laila sin embargo ya no escuchaba el llanto.

-Hay, es muy temprano para esto- escuche la voz de Nega quien parecía que estaba bajando las escalera.

-Buenos días o mañanas- dije en forma de saludo.

-Buenas- respondió el con un bostezo.

-Tío- dijo Teo mientras extendía los brazos hacia Nega.

-Buenos días Teo- dijo Nega mientras se acercaba y rodeaba tanto a Teo como a mí en un abrazo.

Nega le beso la frente y luego se separó.

-¿Nega podrías vigilar un rato a Teo?- le pregunte a Nega.

-Si es por el tema de Laila…- trato de seguir hablando pero bostezo y luego continuo-…ya se quedó dormida con los demás en mi cama- concluyo

Me quede pensando unos segundos- ¿Te tiraron de la cama?- pregunte, Nega abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir algo lo interrumpí con otra pregunta- ¿Te tiraron de MÍ cama?- pregunte haciendo énfasis en mí.

-Tu cama, mi cama, son solo camas, no veo la diferencia- me respondió Nega moviendo los hombros.

-La diferencia es que una está en mi habitación y la otra no, porque esa está en tu habitación, aparte sé que dormiste en mi cama porque cuando me desperté tenía dos brazos que no me dejaban mover- Le comente.

-Si no te podías mover ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- Dijo Nega con una gran sonrisa mientras se estiraba.

-Porque logre que confundieras una almohada- le explique.

-¿Hiciste un intercambio ninja?- Pregunto Nega levantando una ceja.

-¡Ninja!- grito Teo, a lo cual no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-Teo, me dejaste sordo- dije entre risas.

-Lo siento- Dijo Teo asiendo carita de perrito triste.

-Está bien, solo no grites tan fuerte- dije tratando de calmarlo- Sera mejor que vallamos antes de que se despierte todos-

Al pasar las horas, Nega y yo ya estábamos cambiados para salir, pero teníamos un pequeño, un muy pequeño problema.

-Teo, ven aquí, te tengo que cambiar- no importaba lo que dijera o lo que hiciera, Teo estaba corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Se supone que tiene 4 meses, sin embargo corre incluso mejor que muchos niños de tres años- Comento Nega.

-Cállate y trata de ayudarme- Dije bastante enojado por no poder controlar a Teo- Esta vez es la primera que pasa esto- Teo normalmente era muy obediente y nunca se había puesto a correr de manera hiperactiva, por lo menos no así.

Mire un momento a Nega quien acomodaba unas cosas que se cayeron del escritorio, volví a mirar a Teo quien no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

-Ho no.- escuche que Nega parecía preocupado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo note lo que Nega había levantado del suelo, era una caja de bombones, pero no de cualquier clase de bombones, sino, bombones de bruja, las brujas les dieron estos bombones a Nega ya que últimamente estuvo muy débil y anémico, y estos tenían dentro hechizos y magia de bruja.

-Por favor dime que no falta uno- pedí casi como una súplica.

-Bueno, no falta uno, faltan dos- dijo lentamente Nega con una expresión nerviosa 

-¡Ayúdame a agarrarlo! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo con las brujas!- Grite exaltado por la situación, debido a que los efectos de esos bombones en niños no era muy bueno.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos o media hora después, logramos atrapar a Teo y ya nos dirigíamos al terreno de las brujas.

-Nega, Teo tiene fiebre- le dije a Nega mientras caminábamos por el bosque, Teo para ese momento está casi inconsciente aferrándose a mi cuello para que no lo suelte.

-Calma, ella sabrá que hacer, no por nada es la bruja más poderosa que existe en el universo- Nega trato de calmarme cosa que no era sencillo en esa situación.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, luego de pasar por muchos senderos con extensa vegetación logramos llegar a la zona de las brujas, la extensión del pasto rompía bruscamente con un piso de piedras lizas parecida a baldosas, cada piedra tenia colores distintos y similares a la vez, algunas en la gama de amarillo, otras, verdes, naranjas, y alguna que otra que resaltaba con un color violeta, en verdad ninguna de las piedras estaba ahí a lazar sino que la mayor parte eran amuletos camuflados o escondidos dentro de aquellas piedras para proteger la aldea de las brujas.

Sin pensarlo eche a correr por mi cuenta, mientas corría no pude evitar imaginar lo peor, al ver a Tania y Talía frene en seco.

-Talía trae a la Beholia- Tania grito a su prima mientras corría hacia mí. Las brujas que vivían en la isla llamaban Beholia a la bruja más poderosas entre ellas.

Talía apareció una escoba y se marchó.

-Calma, calma- Trato en vano de calmarme Tania.

-Cómo quieres que este en calma si el niño comió algo que puede ser mortal- dijo Karolain, pero como sabía que no hablaba en serio no me alarme, pero por otro lado Tania se desmayó.

-¿Karo hacía falta?- Pregunte al ver a Tania.

-Perdona, pero es mejor que este ahí y no que empiece a gritar como loca preocupada, ya me dueles los oído, y quizás no vea pero puedo jurar que se tira de los cabellos- La voz de Karo era muy relajada, ella era una bruja vidente y como una parte de las brujas de ese tipo, ella era siega, sin embargo percibía la energía vital y otras cosas que le permitían diferenciar a las personas o cosas- Él va a estar bien, se ha fortalecido en poco tiempo y han pasado solo dos meses, pero es fuerte como un niño grande- su voz era muy tranquila lo que me proporciono cierta paz en esa situación.

Escuche a alguien correr y me di cuenta que había dejado a Nega detrás, me di la vuelta y lo mire, se había frenado más o menos a un metro de distancia y estaba doblado hacia abajo con la piernas un poco flexionadas para apoyar sus manos en ellas.

-¿E… ...estas bien? – Pregunte sin poder evitar titubear.

Nega estaba muy agitado lo que me hizo plantearme el que tan velos corrí.

Al poco tiempo Karo nos hizo entrar a su casa, me senté en el sillón sosteniendo a Teo contra mi pecho, mientras Nega nos abrasaba de manera protectora.

ÑÑIII…

Escuche la puerta abrirse y levante rápido la cabeza para ver si era Nanay, después de todo ella era la bruja más poderosas, la Beholia.

Ella me miro, como casi siempre llevaba esa mascara blanca que ocultaba su rostro, pero podía jurar que sus ojos estaban oscuros.

Sin que me diera cuenta se nos acercó y coloco su mano en la cabeza de Teo y una luz amarillenta lo rodeo, y poco después volvió a separar la mano de él.

-Déjenlo descansar, se pondrá bien- dijo con su voz serena.

Parecía que ella estaba lista para irse.

La tome de la manga y la mire, pero ella no parecía querer voltear- ¿Podrías venir con nosotros? Por si acaso- pregunte esperando su respuesta.

Ella accedió y al cabo de unas horas estábamos todos en el centro de la isla, ella analizaba todo lo que veía y Teo ya se encontraba bien y se fue a jugar con Laila y Maylen.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo… …pero… …de repente toda mi visión se oscureció… …y lo siguiente que sabía era que estaba arrodillado en el suelo y… …sentía mis ojos húmedos y sentí que todo se desmoronaba alrededor mío.

-Ne… …Nega?- dije aun sin estar del todo consiente.

Cuando entre en razón me levante de golpe y me fui corriendo a donde mis pies me llevaran, en ese momento no pude escuchar nada, ni sentir nada, solo corrí entre la maleza, hasta que…

BASTA!!! 

En el presente:

Entre en razón de golpe y me di cuenta que estaba temblando, mire a Nega, el ya había soltado mis hombros y me miraba casi con tristeza, o eso me parecía ya que tenía los ojos completamente negros.

Sin dejar de temblar me abalance de golpe abrazándolo, el solo me devolvió el abrazo dudoso.

-Nega… …no me molesta- trate de hablar con una voz suave pero en ese momento me estaba quebrando.

De golpe recuerdos de ese día se me vinieron a la mente, rojo, rojo, SANGRE y más SANGRE junto un cuerpo tendido en el suelo con una gran herida en el estómago y solo más sangre.  
Abrí los ojos de golpe sin darme cuenta en que momento los había serrado.

-No me molesta que me muerdas- dije de golpe forzando la voz- Soy feliz… …si bebiendo mi sangre te mantienes con vida… …soy feliz… …soy feliz de que estés vivo- mi voz se quebró y algunas lágrimas se me escaparon, abrase con más fuerza a Nega enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho, luego de unos segundos, solté a Nega y me aleje unos pocos centímetros, lo mire a los ojos, aparte el cuello de mi camisa y luego estire el cuello de mi remera para dejar parte de mi cuello y hombro al descubierto- Está bien- Le dije a Nega.

Él se acercó a mí, sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no lastimarme, el no parecía querer hacer nada, solo se quedó mirándome en esa posición un largo tiempo.

-Nega… …por favor- dije con mi voz completamente quebrada mientras unas lágrimas se me escapaban.

Puse mi mano en la nuca de Nega y lo jale hasta que quedara en frente de mi cuello, sentí en aliento de Nega y un dolor agudo que casi me impedía respirar, y sus brazos sujetándome firmemente contra él, el dolor fue tanto que clave mis uñas en su hombro inconscientemente.

Pude sentir mi sangre deslizándose de mi cuello lentamente, dolía pero sabía que todo iba a estar bien después, entre la sangre tibia que se deslizaba por mi hombro, pude sentir unas pequeñas gotas frías.

-Nega… …está bien… …estoy bien… …por favor, no llores-

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor díganme que les pareció, así que por favor comenten. ;D


End file.
